AWLR (Aurora) : Once upon a Vale
by Anonymous Pyrus
Summary: Hurry on! The wheel of fate is going to turn again. Join the little girl with a pink jacket named "Aster Everlast", her protective guardian, the never-miss sniper and the fearless young swordswoman to their exciting adventure at Beacon. The mysteries and riddles were awaiting them in the depth of Remnant! Could they lead their fates to face a less sacrifice in the future?
1. Chapter 00 : Once in a Vale

**Chapter 00 : Once in a Vale **

(**Disclaimer : **This story is just a fanfiction. The RWBY series belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I just own the OCs in this fanfiction.)

The sunlight shone beautifully through the small gaps between the tall viridian trees and reflected with some shimmering silver hair of a certain someone on the ground.

There was a young silver-haired boy who was carrying a basket on his bag walking along the rugged path in this forest. With his emotionless expression, he glanced his golden eyes over the grasses which were growing all over this area like a calm predator. He was looking for some herb that he could sell to the store.

All of sudden, his good sensation heard some strange noise, a sound of someone crying, near to his spot. Feeling suspect, the boy took a peek under that tree carefully and found something sobbing under the tree.

There was a little child, looked a bit younger than him, cuddling her knees and shedding her tears. Beside her tiny figure had a long glaive, maybe it was her weapon?

Noticing that the little girl seemed not to know about his presence yet. The young boy intentionally made a noise while approaching her.

*Tap* *Tap*

Her body became stiffened when she looked up and found an unknown boy standing in front of her. Despite her fear, her round and teary mysterious colored eyes staring to him with pure bravery.

The young boy was slightly impressed by her courage. He thought to himself that this child was so lucky because it was sure that in this forest has a swarm of beasts known as 'The creatures of Grimm' or 'Grimm', for short.

The silent covered the atmosphere between those two until the little girl broke it off.

"H-Hello, stranger…", the girl said in shaky voice full of anxiety.

The young boy stared back at her calmly before she spoke up the next words.

"...Are you perhaps my guardian angel?"

* * *

Several years have passed in the history of Vale, the one of four great kingdoms on Remnant. There was a large city on the western coast named 'Vale' like the name of this kingdom.

In the city of Vale, there was such a lively city which always full of crowds of people traveling from other places. But the daily life in Vale was not only that lively, there also had crimes and the attacking from Grimm especially in the area around Mt. Glenn which was now the ruins taken over by Grimm.

And for fighting those wicked creatures named the creatures of Grimm, some people who called themselves 'Huntsmen and Huntresses' were born with the duties to fight and protect the others from Grimm.

As well as in this remote village near a forest located at some part not so far away from Vale city, there also had some groups of huntsmen and huntresses wandering around.

"Wendy, I heard that today they will go deeper in the forest again.", the excited feminine voice spoke to a beauty at the desk.

"Hmm, are you thinking about going with them today TOO?" The beauty looked at the owner of that excited voice.

The owner of the first voice quickly nodded her head up and down, agreeing in what the beauty just assumed. She was a petite girl wearing a brink-pink jacket. Her hair was long and black with the tip of brown color, tied up half down with her favorite flower ribbon. Her eyes was a mysterious yet charming mixed shade of blue, purple and pink which reminded to the sky of dusk.

"Please, please~ Let me join them. This is another good chance for earning some more extra tips!" The girl begged the beauty with her pleading round eyes. In fact, she didn't usually use this kind of expression in front of other people she wasn't acquainted with.

"But Aster, make sure that you will come out without any injury. Okay?", the beauty replied with a deep but gentle voice. Of course, this breathtaking beauty was certainly a guy. His full name is [Wendy Hope]. With his girlish name and his beautiful face along with his long smooth and silky dazzling silver hair, anyone will probably mistook him for a delicate beauty. In a glimpse, the beauty boy thought that he saw a rare broad smile showing on the girl's face.

"Gotcha. I'll take what you said as permission." She moved her small figure to the backroom for preparing herself.

"*sigh* Whatever…" The boy sighed deeply and shifted his concentration back to his work, thinking that she will never listen whatever he protest.

Coming out with her own proud weapons, the girl named [Aster Everlast] started running down to the entrance of the forest near her village which she heard that a group of huntsmen will meet each other there.

On her right hand was holding a long modular glaive and on her left arm has a retractable arm shield attaching on her bracer. As usual, the unexpected misfortunate events always run into her for no reason. So, it was better to already prepare for the worst case scenarios which she would encounter some dangerous Grimm.

When Aster arrived there, the group of huntsmen had come as they were talking about their plan at the meeting point.

"Um- Hi mister, what can I help you?" Although she has met many kinds of people up till now, she was still not accustomed with the people. For that cause, she asked those huntsmen with a bit nervous voice.

One huntsman turned around and noticed Aster. "Oh, you are the same kid from previous day! We are about to find a guide for today."

"So, can I be your guide again?" her eyes brightened up.

"Sure! Why not?" the big huntsman happily replied.

"Hey Jones, Are you crazy? This girl is just a KID. She shouldn't go into a dangerous place full of Grimm, right?", other huntsman argued.

"Oi. Just see you can say. This girl is something much more than you guys think."

The other huntsmen in his group looked at Aster, couldn't believe what the big huntsman who seemed to be their leader said.

"And in this area, besides huntsmen like us, nobody would like to be our guide and lead us into the forest." The leader glanced at the dense forest covered with cold mist. He could sense something suspicious hidden in the depth of this place.

"Finish arguing? It's time to go now." Huntsmen prepared their weapons. Then, the group including Aster began walking through the entrance to the deep forest.

The forest was quiet as it ever was. The four huntsmen followed the back of an only petite girl in this group who was guiding their way along the path surrounded by dense and tall trees.

As Aster walked to investigate some tree having a mark on its bark, one huntsman spoke up to his leader. "Jones, Isn't this girl guiding us the wrong way? We have walked for half an hour." He gazed at Aster who was still checking another mark on the ground. "We should stop playing along with that kid and get going by our own!"

Before the leader named Jones could say something, the girl turned to him and his group lowing the volume of her usual tone. "Shhh. Can anybody sense something?" She tilted her head and watchfully looked around.

The huntsman, Jones, concentrated his aura. Then, his hand turned tense gripping on the handle of his claymore.

"Shit. They got us." All he can sense are a number of beowolves, maybe they have been waiting for him from afar since he and his group entered this forest.

Seeing their preys became conscious of them, the beowolves began to attack.

*Swooshhh!* The sound of metal blade sliced through the rushing air as a dead body of one beowolf fell on the ground. The hunstmen stepped out all armed confronting a pack of fierce beowolves.

The leader was very strong, Aster admitted it. He could sway his big and heavy claymore slashing beowolves without any difficulty. The other huntsmen were fighting well too. They slaughtered many beowolves so quickly as professionals. But…

Unfortunately, one beowolf noticed a solitary frail girl among a group of four vigorous men. Then, it chose to attack her instead of those undefeatable opponents.

"Watch out, kiddo!" one of huntsmen who had objected about Aster going with his group shouted out.

Just a glance of her eyes, Aster moved her left arm in front. The arm shield attaching on her wrist suddenly broadened and clashed harshly with the beast's scary claw, meanwhile in her right arm held an adjusted modular glaive on its offensive mode, ready for fighting.

*Bam!* The sharp glaive was thrusting under the beowolf's stomach before swiftly pushing up to send it clashing with some random tree. The counterattack was so hard that the fierce beast lied down motionlessly.

Aster wielded her proud glaive and ran up into some beowolves which charged its soulless body at her instead. One after another, the beowolves which intend to harm her was hit or stabbed at all over their weak points. The huntsmen, who has ever underestimated her or even has thought about her as a burden, couldn't help but staring speechlessly at the frail-looking girl. She has show that she had no problem in taking down her opponents.

"I told you guys not to judge people from outside, right?" the leader huntsman said after finishing the last Grimm.

The other huntsmen gulped. At least from today, they have learned some lesson not to underestimate or look down upon an ordinary little lady with a pink jacket.

* * *

**Writer's corner 00**** :**

Hello every one! I'm just a beginner for creating fanfiction plus this is my first story, so I'm very apologizing if I make any mistake or write in a bad grammar. English isn't my mother language hahaha… Anyway, you can leave me some feedback or advise my writing. The profile and trivia of each character will be showing later. Thank you for reading my fanfiction stories! See you again in next chapter!


	2. Chapter 01 : A fresh start

**Chapter 01 : A fresh start. **

One year has passed since the day she followed a group of huntsmen into the forest. Now, Aster has determined herself to attend her first step for her new aim. That was enrolling 'Beacon Academy', the school for young huntsmen and huntresses.

The leader of huntsman group, which Aster had a chance to accompany, gave her an application to Beacon. He advised that she could be a good huntress. Not only Jones, the other huntsmen or huntresses who she ever joined their duties have recommended this to her too.

After that, she had thought about this topic long and hard before realized that being a huntress could much support Wendy and her village. So, Aster decided her mind to enroll this school. When she told Wendy, who was like a caretaker and older brother to her about her decision, he was just slightly surprised but didn't oppose anything.

On one day, Aster began her new journey to the city of huntsmen and huntresses, Vale.

* * *

Outside the glass window was the wide blue sky, now she was on an airship, one of the technologies which were very famous in Vale.

"Wow. I have never felt being near the sky like this before~" The girl with her signature pink jacket muttered to herself while enjoyed looking outside. Travelling by herself all alone on this airship, she felt like a fish out of water. This place and her village were much different as chalk and cheese.

On the 2-D animated screen, the news of a robbery freshly committed and an attack from members of 'White Fang' was showing. Mention to the news, the frequency of crimes in this city was well… high.

'This is somehow scary', Aster thought. She may not know so well about the tribe called 'Faunus'. But, she believed that as long as they lived in this community peacefully, it was not important whether they were human or not.

Suddenly, the hologram of a glassed mature woman appeard on the newcast screen.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch", that woman said.

'Oh, she maybe a teacher at Beacon academy.', Aster stared at the hologram, feeling interested.

Glynda had given students some speech before the hologram disappeared. Aster continued admiring the beautiful landscape below and forward. Thus, the view of Beacon academy entered her eyes.

"Wow~~"

While excited about her new academy, Aster could hear someone groaning, about to puke, and ran to the back of airship.

"Erm. At least I'm lucky for not being airsick.", the girl thought so.

Finally, the airship arrived at Beacon academy. The crowd of people was flocking and scattering around the girl's sight. Some were chatting together and some were just rushing into the building.

Lost in noise, her extreme anxiety abruptly rose. She was not so talkative with strangers. As a result, it was hard for her to make a new friend.

"Ah. I miss Wendy…" Aster looked around nervously. The silver-haired boy at the store, who always takes care of her, was the one she could talk casually with. Seeing she became distant from other children at her age, He even told her to have some more interaction with other people. Besides acting like her older brother, Wendy was also acting like her own mother too.

'B-But today he had bid me a goodbye smile as my good luck charm. This means I'll definitely have a good day!', the girl tried to encourage herself.

A few minutes later, Aster noticed a minor explosion and she saw the three girls argued with each other.

'What has just happen!? Is that explosion caused from a Dust?'

Of course, she knew 'Dust'. But, she didn't know much about it. She seldom used it because of its price.

Then, the two girls left the scene leaving a short-haired girl with red hood on the floor. Maybe that red hooded girl need some help?

'Isn't this a good chance! You HAVE TO make some friend, Aster.' The inner thought rang in Aster's mind. However, she was too nervous to do that directly.

Later on, There was a certain blond boy walked up to that red hooded girl and lent her a hand to stand up.

'Ow, she had made a friend already. It's a bit awkward for me to have a chat with more than one people.', Aster thought. She was disappointed in herself for being such an anti-social girl.

It hasn't much time for regret. All students would have been gathered up at training arena by now.

—

When Aster reached there, she saw the other students flocked around a stage which the headmaster will give them a welcoming speech. She tiptoed and raised her head high, trying to see through the crowd of students what was going on the stage.

"Hey, you can come here. I have had some spot beside me.", someone touched her shoulder. She was a pony-tailed girl who carried a ridiculously large case on her back.

"T-Thank you so much…" Aster couldn't say much because of her nervousness, but in her heart hoped that she could be friend. At that moment, Professor Ozpin was stepping on the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The headmaster slanted his piercing brown eyes toward student that started whispering among themselves.

'The atmosphere around him seems… odd?' Aster stated, observing the man on a stage.

Before long, professor Ozpin gave some more speech and left a stage for Glynda to tell students about an Initiation starting tomorrow.

—

The night was falling, girl students and boy students were separated at the opposite sides of the large ballroom. Many of them have stayed in their sleeping bags.

Aster was one of them too. She pulled her sleeping bag out and splayed it on the floor.

Other girls were wearing in their very very casual pajamas which Aster marked that were a bit too exposed whilst she was just taking off her pink jacket, revealing a simple long-sleeved shirt.

Accidentally seeing across the girls' side, her eyes met some boy students on the other side.

'Ahhh. They didn't even wear a top.' Aster screamed in her own mind. She was really not used to this kind of thing! Even the only guy at her home always got dressed whenever he was outside or inside his place though.

Seeing the petite girl blushing like a strawberry before quickly diving her head into a sleeping bag, some guys on the other side chuckled at her.

'This is so embarrassing.' Aster thought while losing to her drowsiness. Not knowing that the guys' laughter has died down for some reason, she abruptly fell asleep in her own peaceful bed.

* * *

The new day has started, a time for initiation was also coming. All the participants have to check their weapons at the locker room before arriving to Beacon cliff.

After breakfast, Aster grabbed her proud glaive out of the locker. On her left wrist has already settled an arm shield bracer. Checking and testing swinging her weapon around, she made sure that she was properly prepared for today event.

Asshe walked to the cliff, she has walked pass many students. She could remember the moment she was laughed at last night, but today seem to be a little bit strange, there was NO boy students teased her on the way about last night.

'Strange… Normally, the boys in the village seemed quite fun as they picking on someone who appeared to be likely weak.' However, this was good for her though.

On the cliff, there were some panels attached on the ground. Professor Ozpin and professor Glynda were there as well, waiting for students.

The two professors gave her and the others a brief explanation about finding our partner, forming our future team and how to pass the test.

'So, they will send me and the others flying to the Emerald Forest?' Aster thought. Oh, she just received a ticket for visiting the blue sky, how lucky(?).

After the headmaster Ozpin had finished his sentence, the blond guy raised his hand in order to ask some question. Even so, he was ignored.

'Poor guy…' Aster gazed at him with compassion.

"Good! Now, take your positions.", professor Ozpin composedly said. The blond boy has tried to ask him for the 'landing strategy' again and again while still being ignored with a brief answer to choose his own strategy instead.

Without warning, the panels under everyone's feet were sequentially flipped from students at the left side to right side launching everybody floating to the deep Emerald Forest.

*Wooooosh* The strong wind stroked Aster's small face, blowing her dark hair swaying in the air.

"Wheyy~yy", the girl spread her arms out. No kidding, she was flying like a bird right now!

In fact, Aster was very scared at first. But later in a few seconds, she got used to it and became more excited.

'Hope that I could find a nice partner.' She looked at the area of forest beneath her body. In the bottom of her heart wished for meeting a new friend she was going to get along with for the next four years.

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 01**** : **

Hello again! Our protagonist finally reached Beacon academy and entered the legendary initiation ceremony. The other main characters will be appearing in the next chapter. See you again and hope you enjoy reading. Anyway, please leave me some feedback~~

**Disclaimer** : "…" means saying while '…' means thinking . And, I usually use […] for introducing character's name in their introduction with others.


	3. Chapter 02 : First meet

**Chapter 02 : First meet. **

The ground covered by emerald-green trees became nearer as Aster began falling down to the earth.

'Oh, right! This is the time for landing strategy.', she realized the fact that her body was still floating midair. Her brain hurriedly made a quick solution for this circumstance.

The girl changed her modular glaive into its separated form and casted it out in order to attach the tree stalk.

Swinging around, her weapon which now was in the form of nunchucks perfectly caught a stalk. Aster tried herself to balance her swinging momentum before got landing safely on the ground.

'Hooray~' Although Aster wanted to cry out in joy, she still remained silent for not provoking the beasts in this area. 'So, what I should do is making my way to the north, finding an old temple and grabbing something from there.' Aster repeated what she has understood. 'No no no. I have to find my partner first!'

As she thought so, Aster walked deeper in the forest.

—

From afar, she could hear the sound of Grimm attacked some participants. Aster tried to avoid those ways, she just was not sure how dangerous they could be. Even though she was capable of fighting efficiently, she prefers not to get herself much involved into the combat. It still had a risk to be fatal though.

*sigh* 'Back to my doubt, where is my partner…' Aster looked around in bush and on the tree, hoping someone was actually there.

Suddenly, the voice of something big flapped with a loud noise above her head.

Aster looked up and saw a large black winged Grimm. "A Nevermore!?"

'It seems disturbed by something. Is that someone fighting on it?'

As she wondered, there was a figure of a girl appearing on its back.

Her large black case was still very eye-catching as it was yesterday. That girl is the same person who told Aster to stand beside her when the headmaster gave a speech.

'She was so nice to me. I need to help her!'

To charge at the enemy which was flying on the sky, Aster had to use ranged attack style. But, all the weapons she had were just a modular glaive and an arm shield bracer. Seemed like there were no weapon for attacking from distant.

'Hah, I haven't used this for a long time!' Aster raised her arm shield bracer to the direction of Nevermore and…

*Bang!Bang!* Pink radiant bullets were fired from her bracer, aiming for a big bird-liked monster on the sky.

Caw!

The Nevermore moaned with anger as it was attacking and it spotted the girl with brink-pink jacket below.

Aster dashed herself toward her enemy, readily grip on her long glaive. "Here, I'm commin!"

* * *

After a troublesome match, the Nevermore lied itself defeated on the ground.

"Yay! We made it." Aster high-fived with the girl with a large bag who was timidly smiling for their victory.

"We're lucky enough that this one is not too big." The girl Aster met said as she looked at its dead body which began to perish. "Err, this mean we are now partners, right?"

Aster flashed her a beam. "Supposed so. Nice to meet you!", she said to her new friend happily. "My name is [Aster Everlast]. What's yours?"

"I'm [Lilia Fenice]. Feel great to meet you too.", the girl named Lilia introduced herself. She was a slender lady with a pair of sharp orange eye and auburn hair pulled up into a ponytail. She also wore goggles above her head. Despite her feminine figure, she could easily carry a mysterious large baggage on her back while fighting.

"Your gun is so cool~", Aster admired Lilia's weapon.

"Ahaha, yours are pretty good too.", Lilia laughed shyly. "Her name is **Amico 001**, the best buddy of mine."

Amico 001 was a modified sniper rifle. It could transform into a katana and grappling hook.

"And in your bag is?", Aster felt curious about the large case that Lilia has carried on her back along the way.

"This is my collection of weapons I've developed it myself. It is called **Alato Famiglia**", Lilia explained. She seemed proud so much when talking about them.

Aster's eyes shine with amazement, "Amazing! I would like to see it working!"

"Sure, I'm glad to show you all.", Lilia smiled at her new companion. "But, save that for another time. We have to get going from this place first."

"You can say that again." Aster agreed. "Okay. Next station, an unknown northern temple."

The two newly companions turned to the north and continued their wander.

* * *

Some time has passed. Aster and Lilia encountered some Grimm on their way.

*Slash* *BangBangBang!*

Aster and the young markswoman finally made their way through a pack of angry Ursa.

"Phew." Both Aster and Lilia wiped off their sweat. Fighting a lot of monsters was not too easy though. Furthermore, those Ursa were very furious for some reason.

'Look at the burnt on the tree. Someone was causing the small wildfire, wasn't it?' Aster assumed from the trace she saw. At a glimpse, she found something interesting.

"I can't believe my eyes. It's the XXX plant! This isn't quite common to find!" she shouted with joyous smile as she approached the vivid colored plant growing under the burnt tree.

Sadly, when she looked closer, her face became disappointed. "Ahhh, XXX was burnt. This really makes it lose its effects."

"You seem to know a lot about the plants.", Lilia commented.

"Yeah. Before I came to this school, I actually helped running a drug store." Aster replied, shifting her attention from the pitiful plant.

Not so far, they caught a sight of an ancient place surrounded with some old and broken columns.

Aster pointed her finger to the ruined temple. "Is THAT the temple which headmaster mentioned to?"

"I guess." Lilia replied and the both leapt toward their destination.

At the abandoned temple, there were twenty stone pedestals with golden and black chess pieces on each of them.

'So, this is what the headmaster wants us to get back.' Aster walked around, observing any chess pieces which was still left on this place.

"Which one would we choose?" Lilia asked, following her partner.

Aster's gaze stopped at one pedestals. The small black horse-shaped object caught her interest.

"Would you mind if I choose this thing?" She picked the black knight up.

"Never mind. Anything will do." Lilia shrugged her shoulder. "I also take a liking to that black thing you chosen too."

"Awesome! Now, let's get return to the cliff.", Aster said. She and Lilia turned their direction back as they spotting something blue dashing over them.

"Eeh!?"

"Yippee~! Hello pals!" Someone with blue wavy hair hugged both Aster and Lilia tightly.

'Ow, such a strength.' Aster thought, either Lilia has thought the same as well.

The girl who suddenly jumped at her was an energetic girl who has a long blue wavy hair and a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Woah. Who are you?" Lilia raised her guard up when that blue girl released her and Aster from a contented and friendly(?) hug.

"Oh, right! I didn't introduce myself.", the blue girl realized.

'That's right. WHY doesn't she realize this sooner?' Aster and Lilia stared at her with a blank look.

"Sup' girls! My name is [Rigel Cosmos]. The 17-year-old girl graduated at the third rank from Sanctum academy and wanna be a great huntsman, Oh no I mean the great huntress!" the blue girl whose name was [Rigel] saluted with loud voice.

"My name is [Aster Everlast]."

"Mine is [Lilia Fenice]. Also nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya all!" Rigel strongly shook hand with Aster and Lilia. A broad and lively beam appeared on her face.

"Okay. Let's get along." Aster replied. Seemed like the new friend of her was a bit tomboyish.

Rigel showed Aster and Lilia her relic. "I and my partner have chosen the black knight as well!"

"But didn't you come here alone?", Aster asked curiously. She didn't see Rigel's partner anywhere here.

"Ah, he was somehow stealthy." Rigel glanced around to find her partner.

"Oi dude, don't be shy! We have finally found teammates.", she called someone out. Aster and Lilia looked at the direction Rigel turning to. Someone wearing a black hooded cloak was walking out of the ruins.

"Hello.", he greeted. His voice was gentle and very familiar to Aster.

'H-Hey. Don't tell me-' Aster widened her eyes dumbfounded at Rigel's partner.

"It's pleasure to meet you."

The guy took off his hood. His eyes were beautiful but sharp golden. His hair was long shimmering silver. Moreover, he was someone Aster has known SO well.

"W-Wendy…?" The name of her guardian escaped from Aster's rosy lips.

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 02**** : **

Yeah! Finally, our main characters were all stepping on the stage. Hope you enjoy their interactions as well as my stories. Did everybody know about "Color Naming Rule" of Monty Oum who created the RWBY series? I had to create my OCs based on this rule too. So, I shall explain the meanings of my main OC characters' names in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and see you again!

Spoiler: The next chapter is going to be told by someone's vision beside our protagonist Aster.

P.S. I'll be very happy if you leave me some feedback.


	4. Chapter 03 : His point of view (1)

**Chapter 03 : His point of view (1)**

"Wendy, I has decided my mind. I will enroll that Beacon academy!"

On one peaceful day after his regular work, the girl in pink jacket which he was the one who sewn for her, declared her great decision to him.

'Oh my… W-Wait, wait, WHAT?' The beautiful silver haired boy almost spilt his cup of water despite his usual smiling face.

His small and adorable Aster was going to enroll _that_ school which was found for training young huntsmen and huntresses? It was too dangerous to someone who always sees the world through rose-colored spectacles like her!

'But if I oppose her at this time, she will gonna hate me for overlooking her own determination.' His thought flooded over his mind.

He has picked her up from that creepy forest since many years ago for her not to involve in something danger, yet she still persistent to bring herself into a big trouble.

The silver haired boy sat there wordlessly after hearing the girl's declaration. His head was processing all about what she said within 0.5 second.

"Hmm. Why so suddenly?" he pretended to be slightly surprised.

"I have thought over and over and I find that would much support our lives!", Aster answered optimistically.

How cute, but he still concerned. He was taking a role of her caretaker for a long time. Thinking about it, it was _him_ who taught her how to fight and it was his own fault for letting her do some _exercising_ in the forest.

Wendy looked at the petite girl in front of him. From that day which him and her were just a little kid, now the girl has grown up to be a tiny but strong young lady.

Finally, he also made up his mind.

"Okay. Have a safe trip to Beacon."

But in his mind, Wendy stated _just you wait_. He was gonna go to that school too.

* * *

The morning that Aster will leave for Beacon came.

Aster stood at the door and waved her hand at her dear guardian. Meanwhile, Wendy was just stood at the counter and smiled as warmly as he could.

"Good bye." _for now and see you soon_. He bid her a (not)farewell.

Aster returned her smile before running toward the village road.

Wendy looked after her petite figure going away further and further. He went inside his home and entered his own room. There was a luggage containing the necessary things which he prepared for spending his time at Beacon. He was gonna go after his child in care (she was younger than him for only two years though).

The silver haired boy wore a black hooded cloak with monochrome checkered pattern inside. He put on gloves, a belt pocket full of some liquid flasks and a set of pointed throwing needles. Checking his preparation, Wendy got ready to leave.

He made sure that this small drug store will be going fine by contacting the reliable young man, who was a relative of the previous owner, to take over this place for him. After making some deal, that young man was happy to handle this store. Wendy felt a bit relieved as he knew that this drug store of his great _benefactor_ will be in a good hand.

While stepping out of his room, he glance back ...and saw a pair of sharp silver blades carved with menacing scarlet design. They were leant still against the wall at a corner of his room.

The boy sighed. In fact, he didn't want to touch them even just once in a while. However, they will be the best of use for him when facing the powerful opponent.

As Wendy thought so, he grabbed the blades and hid them under his cloak before getting off the place he has ever called home.

_But little did he know, this not-so-important decision he has settled this day will drag him into the wheel of fate which changed his and that girl's destiny forever._

* * *

The big flying vehicle landed in front of Beacon academy. All students were flocked in his vision there and there. Wendy has taken a different flight from Aster. After he got off the airship, he gazed around new environment, wishing to find the girl with pink jacket.

And then, he saw her.

The petite girl who he was looking for was standing alone among the moving crowd of people, fidgeting at her own spot. Seemed like she was too nervous to greet other students.

'Too awkward as ever. Her habit always concerns me.', Wendy took a note in his mind. He has suggested that girl for many times to associate more with others around her age. Yet, the result wasn't going well. She still avoided talking with other people she didn't accustom to. She will open her mouth for just some people close to her, or someone that related to her job.

'Nevertheless, it's her own problem. She should find the way to fix it by herself.' Despite his care, he never pampered her too much than usual. The boy has taught the girl fighting skills, in order for her to defend herself from Grimm or bullies. He also offered her to work in the drug store and looked after her well-being. Thinking about what he has done, Wendy wondered that he started to become more motherly in every day.

After checking her safe and sound arrival, the silver haired boy quickened his pace to leave the scene. He hasn't wanted that girl to find out that he was also attending this school yet.

The welcome speech by the strange man who was the 'headmaster' has passed and the nighttime has taken all over Beacon academy. It was a good time to rest and gathered some energy for the ceremony called 'Initiation' in tomorrow.

Even Wendy didn't know much about this process, he could suppose that it will definitely involve some fighting. This school was for training huntsmen and huntresses anyway. He himself didn't _prefer_ violence, but for sure, he could handle fighting.

Splaying his own sleeping bag at some solitary corner, he heard a sound of the boys' laughing at someone on the girl side. And so, he glanced back to that direction.

'Oh my.' He felt that _those laughters_ were somehow _irritated_ him.

The target of those boys was a petite girl who was blushing hard and soon hiding her face in her own sleeping bag. That girl wasn't someone beside the girl he knew very well, Aster.

Wendy understood well why they were making fun of her. Those guys were laughing at Aster because of her reaction for seeing them shirtless.

*sigh* Maybe he should try undressing the top at home, so that she would be used to this kind of thing. He made a weird thought and just observed them from afar, until he heard something from one of their mouths.

"Can you see? This girl is an easy one. We could play with her for another time.", one of them said with his gang. Then, the group bursted in laughing.

'Oh. Now, they're _pissed_ me _off_. '

Wendy's mind got snapped. He glared at them strongly. If his eyes could kill, those boys were already brutally died.

Seeing the other boys in his side was going to sleep, Wendy thought that he should take some action before going to sleep. He stood up and walked to them silently. In his hand held a lamp of the boy side.

"Pardon me. May you guys low down your voice, please? Everyone is going to rest."

The gang turned their face to Wendy's direction. The look on their face didn't seem satisfied with his interruption.

"Hey, girly boi. Don't you see that we're having fun?" the boy who looks like their leader growled.

As expected, they are annoyed. Wendy remained calm and spoke back.

"Sorry. But to me, I don't think that picking on a girl sounds fun."

"Hah?! Aren't ya weakling dare talking back to us?" the gangster boy grabbed Wendy's shirt collar by force.

Such a cliché, Wendy frowned.

'I'm just gonna have a little talk to them not to bully the girl. Why these rascals always make thing go difficult?'

Although he was the one who was harassed from them, his golden eyes stared back coldly at his assailant as the predator watching its prey.

"This isn't gentlemanly at all. Could you release my collar, please?"

Wendy's words were surely polite, but his eyes weren't. His fearless posture exasperated the gang's fury.

"Jerk, you deserve this!..." The guy who was holding Wendy's collar raised his fist, wanting to crush the boy's beautiful face.

*Snap*

In a blink, Wendy blocked his fist by easily catching his wrist and suddenly flipped it into the wrong side, making a crackle sound.

"Ouch!" The unlucky assaulter cried out in pain while holding his broken wrist instead of Wendy's precious shirt collar.

When the other guys saw what happened to his hasty leader, they strongly flinched and stepped aside the boy with silver hair.

"My bad. It's my reflex when someone trying to assault me.", Wendy said smoothly while setting his shirt back into its good shape.

What he have done for instantly defending himself was just twisting one or more of his assaulter's bones, but it was not that severe. At least, he thought so.

"I don't like much violence, so we'd better stop just for this." He blew out the lamp, making an entire hall turn black. No one couldn't know that which expression the silver haired boy made under the darkness after he whispered something to the gangsters.

"And, don't pick on HER ever again. Okay?"

His footstep was now no longer there, but what he had done to the bullies has never faded away from their sensibilities.

* * *

In the next morning, Wendy heard the rumor from some passerby that this initiation will be about sending students to the Emerald Forest, finding their partner and taking something back to the cliff.

He got a glimpse of a familiar brink-pink color in a flow of people. Aster maybe head to the Beacon cliff as well.

Therefore, he should think about whether to join Aster when he found her or not, maybe only observing her from afar would be enough.

'The more I think, the more it sends me a headache. What I have to do was just let the fate decide.' Wendy thought while walking aimlessly along the pathway.

Finally, everyone was gathering at the Beacon cliff. The students were in positions on each panel attached on the ground. Standing in front of them were the headmaster of Beacon academy, Ozpin, and professor Glynda.

After a brief explanation, they said that students will be sent flying to the Emerald Forest.

'Flying, huh?' Wendy got curious.

'What the hell are they going to d-'

Not finishing his words in mind, he was send soaring towards by the launching panel under his feet.

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 03**** :**

Hahaha, Aster's overprotective guardian was taking his action. Okay, as I promised in the previous chapter, I'll expain about my OC main characters' names that have already made their appearances in my stories.

First, **[Aster Everlast]** : "Aster" = A bright rayed flower of the daisy family, typically has various _shades of purple or pink_. Aster flower represents love of variety, daintiness, elegance and patience. "Everlast" = eternity and undying. It could be referred to everlasting - some kind of flower in daisy family which retains its shape and color after being dried, especially a helichrysum.

Second, **[Wendy Hope]** : "Wendy" = (English) It could be related to the Welsh name beginning with the element "gwen" which meaning _white_, fair, blessed. "Hope" = A feeling of trust. It could be referred to positive bright colors like _white and mild yellow_.

Third, **[Lilia Fenice]** : "Lilia" = (Spanish&Italian) The lily flower, or Lilium in Latin word, which represents purity. According to Lilia's character, it alludes to a tiger-lily flower, the _wild orange_ lily, which refers to wealth, pride and nobility. "Fenice" = (Italian) Phoenix, the great immortal legendary bird which rebirth itself with burning flame. So, it represents the _color of flame_.

Fourth**, [Rigel Cosmos]** : "Rigel" = The _blue_ supergiant star that is the seventh brightest star in the sky, and also the brightest in the constellation Orion (known as the hunter in Greek mythology). It even shines brighter than the sun. "Cosmos" = The plant of the daisy family with single dahlia-liked flowers. It is widely grown as an ornamental. In Greek, Cosmos means orderly, beautiful, and ornamental. The typical meaning of this flower represents love. Cosmos can also mean the _universe_.

Next time I'll provide some brief profiles of the main characters. From the meaning behind their names, could you guess their allusion from any fairytale? Oh if you don't know what I'm talking about the 'allusion', I'll shortly explain about it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, following and the review you gave. I'm very happy ^~^ See you in next chapter!


	5. Chapter 04 : His point of view (2)

**Chapter 04 : His point of view (2)**

New students were all sent plummeting straight through the rushing air to the Emerald Forest. As well as Wendy, he was one of those victims facing this rare (and a bit dangerous) process.

But, just kicking him out to midair didn't even make him panic.

Diving down like a rocket, Wendy adapted his postured to be proper in soaring along the wind. He saw many of students used their strategies to land on the forest ground.

Wendy himself didn't have a weapon which could help in landing like any others had. So, what he could do was just diving down to the earth with the force of gravity or...

The pair of sharp and handy blades hidden under his swaying cloak, which he always keeps denying to use, would be responsible for this circumstance.

When his body was diving low enough to reach the treetops, Wendy quickly balanced his body and continuously stepped on the tip of those trees to slow down his speed. At some point, he drew his blades out and used one of them for catching a tree branch.

Wendy rolled himself on the branch due to a swing momentum and perfectly managed to keep a safe landing.

He quickly brushed off the dirt from his clothes and kept his double blades back under his cloak.

'Hmm. I used to think that I wouldn't use them again, but now I get a feeling that it is truly impossible.' He recalled while he had to grasp on his _used-to-be_ partner in crime weapons.

Wendy brought the pack of throwing needles out and settled each of them between his fingers, already to fight whatever getting in his way.

Sharply and quickly glancing over his shoulder, he threw his arm backward with an aggressive strike.

What appeared to his vision was a sneaky medium sized beowolf. It was brutally jabbed at the dead point, its throat, before it could make any cry or any damage to the boy. And for a few minutes later, the beowolf's body started to evaporate because of its instant death. Wendy's poison was deadly effective as it was.

'One target cleared. I got to head to the north.' Even though he could fight some Grimm with no hard feeling, this place wasn't safe enough for standing still mindlessly.

* * *

Walking further, Wendy heard the roar of angry ursa from the other side of his area. Somebody may now unfortunately confront them.

'Let me hope that it was not Aster. She always runs blindly into a something worse again and again.' He was in two minds between ignoring it and going to observe, maybe the petite girl with pink jacket would be in a tough situation.

Before he could decide anything, the one wild Ursai was ramping toward his way.

Taking a quick observation, there was something fluffy blue attaching on its back.

'_A girl!?_' Wendy frowned. 'What's she thinking? Riding on the directionless beast was not a good choice for reaching the destination.'

What he did was just stealthily hiding himself behind the thick tree and watching, not wanting to interfere her carefree action.

Suddenly, the Ursai with the fluffy blue haired girl in light armor who got a free riding on its back without permission stopped at a tall grass lea and strongly shoke her off its back, sending the girl falling to the grassy area.

Hearing a loud "Oops!" of hers while free falling on the ground, Wendy facepalmed. Didn't she even predict this to happen when deciding to get a ride on a rampaged Grimm?

Nevertheless, that girl's misfortune hasn't ended yet. The giant slithering monster revealed itself from a tall grass. It was the snake Grimm called 'King Taijitu'.

*hiss* The black head began attacking the girl by charging at her with its scary big fangs.

*Clash!* The deadly fangs were countered by a big longsword in the girl's hand.

"You've never got me!", she declared while swinging her weapon confidently.

In spite of her reckless action from before until now which would make everyone expect her to be a simple airhead, Wendy could witness with his own eyes that this blue haired girl was clearly a master in swordsmanship.

Every blow she striked was heavy and absurdly harsh. It could be said that her attack was so fiery that even the King Taijitu couldn't bear any fangs on her body.

'She was really a true fighter.', Wendy thought. He admired her combat skill, seemed like this blue lass was capable of beating this deadly monster without anyone's help.

As he thought so, Wendy decided to leave the scene. But not that easily, the white half of that snake Grimm noticed him.

*Swoosh* The scaled monster approached the silver haired boy almost immediately. Thanks to his super reflexes, Wendy quickly dodged its dreadful jaw and reluctantly put himself on a battle state.

"Hi, pal! Are ya alright?" Seeing Wendy joining the fight with King Taijitu, the sword girl greeted him.

"Not so bad." Wendy shortly answered while using his needle claw defending the damage from a two-headed snake.

"You are not an offensive type.", she commented after noticing that the boy she met seldom striked any thrust against an enemy. What he actually did was only counterattack the snake Grimm.

"Yeah. I'm merely a peaceful man who would like to avoid violence as much as possible.", Wendy replied while dodging another attack.

"I see, I see. Ya gonna have a hard life in the combat academy like Beacon.", the sword girl told the boy. "Or maybe not? " Still, she didn't certainly sure with that notion as she witnessed how smoothly Wendy's moves were. His fighting style wasn't direct offense compared to her, but he was quite skilled, had a supreme self-defense intuition and never interrupted her moves. Moreover, he even helpfully watched her back while fighting.

"Can ya take care of the white head? I'll cut off the black one.", the girl asked him.

Wendy just smirked. The pointed needle between his fingers shined dangerously under the dim sunlight.

"If it can help, I'll gladly appreciate that."

In the blink of an eye, a sharp glint of thin metal darted away from the silver haired boy's hand and accurately pierced through the red orb on the serpent's head.

Grr… ! King Taijitu's white head whimpered with pain. The poison in the needle was affecting very well. It would take a few minute though, the King Taijitu's body was way too large.

"Wait for what, take this chance." Wendy signaled.

"Okie Dokie~!" The sword girl sprinted toward the Grimm, raising her longsword high and ready to send a checkmate blow.

The injured King Taijitu still barely managed to fight back. It moved its long body distracting the girl's strike and tackled her out.

"Whey~"

While being bounced off and losing a chance to thrust an opponent, the blue haired fighter suddenly flipped herself over in midair. Using a nearby tree as a stepping base, she sprang rapidly from the tree with an sparkle electric-blue flash charging beneath her pace which gave her an extremely great push for dashing forward like a comet. No wonder, she has activated her _semblance_.

"Hiyah!" A sword cut down the Grimm's scaled skin. It was sure that the reptile's skin was very hard, but the girl's massive force and the speed she came through supported her an ultimate blow.

*Slash* *Thud*

Its big head was cut down and fell onto the ground as well the collapse of black-half King Taijitu's body.

"Phew. Okay, what's left is the whit-" The sword girl turned back, thinking to handle the other head.

Surprisingly, what was really left was a motionless body of the white-half King Taijitu, full of acupuncture-like pinned needles.

Standing near its corpse was the silver haired boy with his back turning to her.

"What did ya do?", she asked out with a dazed look.

Wendy didn't answer. He turned his face back to his blue companion, like nothing happened. "Well… Gonna head for the north?"

One thing the sword girl knew was that she and him managed to defeat the Grimm. So, this was a great news, nothing to be concerned. She decided to ignore her suspicious.

The blue haired girl in light armor stretched her hand out to give her freshly companion a fist bump.

"Okay, I'ma introduce myself, the name [Rigel Cosmos] graduated from Sanctum academy."

Wendy smiled as he returned her a soft fist bump.

"[Wendy Hope]. Pleased to meet you."

Thus, his partner in this forest was decided.

* * *

The time flew by. Now they were reaching an abandoned temple, the last destination of this initiation process.

"Nice guidance. We passed the forest without facing any Grimm more than that King Taijitu!" Rigel complimented.

"Thanks.", Wendy gently replied. He was just leaded to the way that seemed the safest and far from any sign of danger. Unlike his energetic partner, if she were to encounter the Grimm, she won't hesitate to jump in and fight with them.

The old stone pedestals entered their sight as well as the several chess pieces which placed on them.

"Oh! I remember. We have to bring one of them back to the cliff."

Rigel walked straight to the pedestal and picked a black knight chess piece up.

"This one seems cool!" She turned to ask Wendy an opinion. "What do ya think?"

"Up to you.", Wendy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't give much about choosing relics, whatever was fine, but he got a feeling like Aster would choose the black knight too.

'Ah, thinking about Aster. How was she doing? Who's her partner? Is she been bullied? But, the most importantly, where is she now?' His mind spun around about the being for Aster, the girl whom he took care of.

Maybe he would look for her, Wendy thought as he started wandering around the ancient ruin.

"I'll explore around a bit. Could you wait here for a moment?" Wendy told his partner.

"Sure thing.", Rigel replied "There is another piece of this little black beauty. I wanna know what pair'll have the same taste as us too!"

Wendy glanced at those chess pieces. Some of them were taking, that means there were other teams coming here and clearing their mission before him.

'Or Aster has already made her way back?', the boy doubted.

After taking a walk, Wendy came back. He was slightly disappointed for not finding someone wearing a brink-pink jacket and wielding a long glaive.

Oh well, he thought he saw a glimpse of a familiar pink colored standing here with Rigel. Did it was his own hallucination? Not having that girl in his sight was sure making him worry sick.

'Hmm?'

Looking closer enough, the pink figure he noticed became more clearly. It was definitely no one but _her_. She was Aster. She came along with a ponytail girl who carried a big weird backpack. Seemed like her pair was getting along well.

Although Wendy felt a bit glad that finally Aster could make a company of another people, he started to worry about how she would react if she found out that he was following her to Beacon.

'Will she angry me?' The boy quickly hid behind the big boulder to observe first.

However, his blue comrade called him out.

"Oi dude, don't be shy! We have finally found teammates."

Rigel… She got a good sensation of her surroundings, she could sense where he was hiding. He was low-key proud of his stealthy skill though.

In consequence, the boy stepped forward. He had to reveal himself to Aster and his new companions for the next few years.

"Hello. It's pleasure to meet you."

Wendy took off his hood. He performed a so-called angelic smile on his face.

All he could concentrate on was a glint of surprise in Aster's eyes.

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 04**** :**

End of Wendy's point of view, hope you enjoy my OCs. Hahaha I have a bit hard time creating Rigel's conversation style though. Okay, let's go to my first two main characters'profiles. And, as I've said, their profiles are including their allusion too. Many of characters in RWBY also have their allusion based on fable or mythology. For example; Ruby Rose from the main series alludes to red riding hood.

#1 **Aster Everlast ***_spoiler alert:_ this isn't her REAL name*

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Eyes color: Dusk tone (almost pink)

Hair color: black with a tip of brown

Aura: Light pink

Semblance: *unrevealed yet*

Weapon of choice: "**Imaginatio**" - modular glaive (can be separated in the form of nunchucks) & "**Aeon**" - retractable arm shield bracer (have a shotgun hidden inside)

Signature Appearance: Half up half down hairstyle, brink-pink jacket

Allusion: Thumbelina - Thumbelina (Hans Christian Andersen)

Lol but in the main series also have professor Peach who has the same allusion of Thumbelina…

#2 **Wendy Hope **

Race: Human

Gender: Male (but his appearance was quite feminine)

Age: 18 (his age is actually second year…)

Eyes color: Golden

Hair color: Shimmering silver

Aura: White

Semblance: *unrevealed yet* (hint : it relates to his _allusion_)

Weapon of choice: (currently) a set of poison needles. (for those who forgot, he also have a pair of mysterious blades which he avoided using)

Signature Appearance : Long silky hair with a couple of braids, black cloak with monochrome checkered pattern inside, suspenders over a white long-sleeves shirt

Allusion : Lucifer, the fallen angel - Biblical stories

P.S. I added the characters Team RWBY, Team JNPR because our characters'll be involved with them in the next chapter. But don't worry, this story will mostly focus on Team AWLR (my OCs' team). Thanks for reading, I'll try to update the new chapter every weekend if I'm free from my college schedule. The next addition will be Lilia's and Rigel's profiles.


	6. Chapter 05 : Aurora of beginning

**Chapter 05 : Aurora of beginning **

-Back to the present-

Meanwhile on the Beacon Cliff, there were the two spectators observing the students through the screen of their scrolls.

"... At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda Goodwitch, one of the professors of Beacon, stated to the headmaster, Ozpin.

"In my opinion, Mister Hope is the dark horse in this initiation although he doesn't have any transcript from combat school. His pair, Miss Cosmos, is remarkable as well." She commented while watching the match between them and King Taijitu.

Glynda turned to the headmaster and saw that on his scroll was showing the fight of Aster's pair against a Nevermore.

"Something cross your mind?"

The grand headmaster of Beacon frowned.

"I've once recently looked over the records of huntsmen and huntresses' families.", he implied. His keen eyes focused on the screen of a certain tiny girl in pink jacket with dusk-colored eyes.

"Strange. _But, I've never seen the name [Aster Everlast] in the lineage of [Everlast] family._"

* * *

The group of four people was still remaining in front of the ruined temple.

"W-Wendy?" The name of her caretaker escaped from Aster's rosy lips. Why did he was here? Didn't he wait there and say goodbye to her at the store yesterday morning?

Seeing Aster's very surprised and dubious face, Wendy chuckled a bit. Wholeheartedly, he was relieved that the girl showed no sign of anger about him.

"I'll explain later. You see? Your new companions are confused."

Aster looked at Lilia and Rigel. The question marks were showing clearly above their faces.

"You two have already known each other?"

"Ahahaha. Yes, but a bit complicated." Aster answered with bashful expression. "Wendy is like my guardian."

Hearing her answer, Rigel made the sound "Oww." while Lilia just nodded her head in understanding.

All of sudden, the group heard the rumbling and the sound of Grimm's roar. They were so loud that everyone could predict there would have a fighting nearby.

Wendy was the first who had a reaction. He extended his arms in terms of protecting his teammates, especially Aster.

"Beware. The fighting was not far from here." In each of his hands was fully prepared with a set of dangerous poison needles.

Everyone was on their guard until their eyes met a gigantic Nevermore on the sky.

"Woah. That's super-duper huge.", said Rigel.

"Not only that one." Lilia looked lower. There had a large scorpion Grimm which were chasing a couple of people on the ground side. "They got a really really big Death Stalker too."

"Wah~ That Nevermore are much larger than the one I found.", Aster commented.

"So…," Wendy shifted his observant gaze from those unlucky people to his teammates. "Let's return back to the cliff. This is none of our business after all."

"B-But Wendy, they seem in a grave trouble. Why won't we help them…" Aster interrupted. One or more of those people were the students she saw when arriving at Beacon. At least, she assured that the girl in red hood was the same person she saw yesterday.

The boy made a stiff smile. "Aster, we shouldn't risk ourselves like that."

"Erm... " Aster's face saddened.

And at that moment, the girl in a red hood whom Aster mentioned to was caught by her cape pinned at the spot with the feather which Nevermore shot out.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock, the large Death Stalker noticed this too and it was heading there to get her!

Aster tightened the glaive in her hand. "No time left! We have to save'em!" She started running while ignoring the warning of the silver haired boy.

"Wait, Aster!" Wendy yelled after her in frustration.

*Tap* Lilia touched his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. We'll go get on her back."

"Yeah! Let's hunt those monsters down! We're already team!" Rigel told with bravery.

There left the only guy in this group. Three out of his team were fully prepared and agreed to fight, so what could the single one like him do? Okay, let's just end this and got back without injuries.

Wendy took a deep sighed while leaping forward to follow his teammates.

"*sigh* My weapons couldn't do much in this fight, but I'll try to support you all as much as I can."

The four ran to the fighting scene. Death Stalker's golden stinger was rose above the helpless girl. It was not fast enough for Aster's group to reach her. However, that red-riding-hood was so lucky. Somebody with white ponytail and a rapier save her in a nick of time by sending an icy blast catching Death Stalker's stinger inside.

'Oh, I've ever seen each of them arguing in front of Beacon', Aster remembered the mini explosion yesterday, guessed that now the two were partner.

As another girl with golden blonde hair rushed over the red hooded girl and gave her a relieved hug, the Nevermore returned at them.

*Smack*

"Watch out!" Aster attacked the bird Grimm by her glaive to prevent it from hovering lower.

"Woah!?" The golden haired girl, who looked a bit older than the girl with red hood, looked up and saw the large Nevermore roaring.

"Guys? That thing's circling back again! What are we gonna do?", the another blondie yelled. He was the same guy who had desperately kept raising his hand to ask the headmaster before everyone was sent plummeting to this area.

"Oh, we have a newcomer."

Aster just bashfully scratched her cheek when the others noticed her.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." The white girl with a rapier pointed out at the artifacts left in a temple.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.", the red-riding-hood nodded in acceptance.

"Anyway, thank you for helping~", she gave Aster a thank before heading in to get her relic.

"You're welcome!" Aster smiled. Yes! Finally she got to know another friend.

The Nevermore's loud cawing was heard. The giant bird was flying fiercely above them and trying to hover down but couldn't because of the attack from a certain backup.

"Dear ladies and gentlemen, our enemy was still here!" Lilia loaded her barrel for another fire.

As the squad was ready to counter a flying enemy from the sky, the icy trap that froze Death Stalker's pincer was breaking down freeing the scorpion Grimm to strike.

"Right. Let's go!" Red-riding-hood waved her hand to her comrades and lead them forward. Aster's team members and the rest followed her out of the forest, heading to the direction of another ruined structures.

While they were fleeing, the two giant monsters were also followed them with an extra speed.

The blond boy screamed as he saw the Death Stalker behind. The other boy in green outfit asked his partner, the hyperactive short-haired girl with a big hammer, to distract it.

Seeing their classmates coming up with their strategy, Aster turned to her ponytail buddy.

"Lilia, I think we should split."

"What's again?" Lilia responded with a serious face.

"Your weapon had an advantage against a Nevermore. Me and Rigel will be better fighting the Death Stalker..."

Rigel rushed along their side. "Ya go helping those girls! I alone could handle that deadly scorpion. Ya should go with ya partner." The blue haired fighter changed her direction.

"Promise that ya two would beat that goddamn bird for me~!" There, she left with her thumbs up.

"Thanks Rigel" Aster replied after her back. Now, one of her teammates was gone due to her brave duty.

"Wait, where is Wendy?!" Aster realized that her silver caretaker wasn't here. Didn't he said that he would follow to back her up?

"Erm, he was up ahead of us..." Lilia answered her doubt by pointing her finger up to the sky, which had the Nevermore roaming around. "_...There he is._"

Aster glanced dumbfounded at a shining figure on the flying Grimm's back.

"Since when!?"

"Since you first charged at that monster.", Lilia plainly replied.

The two increased their speed to catch up with the red-riding-hood's team.

"Any plan?" Aster asked the red hooded girl, seemed like her name was Ruby.

"Hasn't figured it yet! That Grimm was TOO fast.", Ruby replied. She raised her red scythe in a rifle form, ready for launching toward her foe as well as the rest of her team.

"Pinkie, there was someone on the Nevermore's back. Is that your teammate?" The black haired girl with a ribbon on her head told Aster.

"Oh, yeah.", Aster sheepishly said. "He was my friend."

Ruby and her team incessantly fire the several blasts to the Nevermore, but that Grimm was so fast that a few blasts hit its large body.

The Nevermore crashed the stone pillars and the platform, causing all of her to change their positions.

"None of this is working!" the white ponytail girl mentioned.

Lilia stepped ahead, aim her Amico 001 at it with confidence, "Leave it to me."

Everyone stared at her with surprise. The large mysterious black case on her back was parting and transformed itself into the set of full-option automatic machine guns. All of their muzzles were directed at the same target.

Not only the surprising futuristic weapon. The next doubt was how those guns were capable to hit the moving target which even the others' blasts could barely took a damage on it. Lilia opened her lips and shouted.

"_**Lock-on!**_"

Then, the glowing orange marks appeared on a pair of its wings and its head.

*BangBangBangBangBang!*

A blast of flashing bullets rapidly passed through the air and accurately hit on the three marks, none of them were missed a target.

Everyone gasped. Aster turned her amazed face to her sniper buddy.

"Oh my goodness. Is that your _semblance_?"

Lilia nodded, the corner of her mouth quirked up like a small grin "Yep."

"Brilliantly! I have a plan." Ruby told her team and Aster "Cover me!"

Everyone was on their spots. They determined to distract the Nevermore and bought time for the red hooded girl.

Lilia was standing behind with her astonishing weapons, continuously firing at the Grimm, whilst Aster was running alongside Ruby and trying to distract the Nevermore.

"Hey. Am I the only one that feel the Nevermore seem slower?" Ruby came up with a question. Her silver eyes gazed to the giant monster that flew with its decreased speed.

"...Maybe that is my teammate's work, he is on its back.", Aster thought of Wendy. "By the way. You gonna pin it down at that cliff, right? I will try making it go to that direction."

"That's a great idea! What's your name again?"

Aster leaped on a broken column as she tightened the modular glaive in her tiny palm.

"_[Aster Everlast]_, nice to meet you."

Then, the petite girl with pink jacket dashed away.

* * *

*Thud* *Thud*

She hopped on each broken ruins, reaching for the top that high enough to approach the flying Grimm.

"There I come!" the girl jumped and landed perfectly on its back. There she caught a glimpse of the other guest who was busy with embing needles in its flesh.

"Wendy!" Aster rushed to him. "Uwah~" She stumbled a little due to the living floor beneath her feet.

The long silver haired boy gave her a hand, "Be more careful. Why didn't you help the others on the ground? Up here is too dangerous."

"Now my job is to keep control of its direction!" Aster explained to her overprotective caretaker.

"Can you lend me your help." Her charming dusk-coloured eyes stared directly to his.

"Okay, okay.", Wendy surrendered to her supreme puppy's pleading eyes. "Let's do this together."

"Yay~~" Aster smiled before getting another stumble in front of him, "Aw!"

Wendy facepalmed, "I've just told you to be careful though."

Noticing Ruby was already on something like a slingshot aiming at the cliff, Aster loudly told her helper.

"About 2 o'clock at the cliff!"

Wendy nodded to her words. He forcefully jabbed his needles into its left shoulder.

Caaaawww! The Nevermore cried as it deviated itself to the right.

Red hooded Ruby launching from the slingshot, supported by her teammate's circular glyphs, she accelerated her speed with a burst of scarlet petals straight at her exhausted target.

"Oh, we've to leave." Realizing the situation, the pink jacket girl turned to her helper. "We-"

Weren't waiting for her to finish her sentence, the silver haired boy grab her in bridal carry pose and jumped off their _living vehicle_.

*Whoosh* The wind rushed against their faces.

"Ahhhh! W-Wendy, below our feet is a cliff!" Aster screamed "too high, TOO high!"

"Oh my." Floating in the air, Wendy remained his calmness although he knew that this situation was impossible to land safely. "I afraid that you are right.", he accepted his big mistake.

'Underneath us was completely void and the nearest pillar was too far away.' The girl's thought spun around. 'What should we do? What should we do?! What should we do?!'

"Weiss, Can I borrow your Ice Dust!", Lilia asked the white ponytail girl. Her sentence was more like a strong statement than a question.

"E-Eh, of course!" The girl named Weiss quickly tossed the bullets to her before coming back to concentrate on creating the glyphs for Ruby.

*Bang!* Lilia shot her sniper rifle at the foot of the cliff, forming a frozen platform for her teammates.

"Nice job, Lilia." Wendy stepped on the ice and then sprang his feet managing to land on the ground without any difficulty.

The three turned their vision to the top of the cliff. The Ruby and the rest of her team have made it. They could finally behead the Nevermore from the helps of everyone.

"Oh, a nice view!" Rigel came back with the others who have just finished off their fight with Death Stalker.

"Wow…", the blond boy dropped his jaw in amazement.

Ruby was standing there, her red cape wavered in the wind along with the rose petals. Now, she was really looked like a great warrior who has conquered her war.

"Such a rejoicing victory." Aster looked at everyone with glee. Thus, she turned her face to Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy. I think I'm too old for a piggy back ride." She was still on the hold of her caretaker.

"Err Aster, it isn't a _piggy back ride_…" Both Lilia and Rigel gave those two a pitiful look.

* * *

"... Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose!", The headmaster of Beacon, professor Ozpin, assigned Ruby's team. The loud clapping could be heard around the hall.

"And next, the last team." Ozpin sent a meaningful gaze to the four squad, including Aster who was still fidgeting at her own spot.

Their profiles of them were presented on the big screen. Aster and her companions walking up and lined themselves in front of the headmaster.

"... Aster Everlast, Lilia Fenice, Rigel Cosmos, Wendy Hope. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team AWLR (Aurora). Led by... Aster Everlast!"

Aster's eyes widened, "Eh, it couldn't be!?"

"Sorry little miss, it COULD be." Ozpin joked with his usual stern face.

Lilia and Rigel gave their new leader a hug while Wendy just patted her head with a gentle smile.

"Congratulation!", her teammates said it to her in harmonious voice.

The girl with a pink jacket could feel some tears dwelling in her round eyes.

"*sniff* T-Thank you so much, everyone!" She tightly hugged them back.

Amid the round of cheers, Ozpin looked at all of his first year students.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an _interesting_ year."

Therefore, the curtain of AWLR's stories slowly opened.

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 05**** :**

From now on I'll publish one chapter for each time. Lately, I'm having a lot of assignments to be cleared T^T

Our main characters have finally forming her dream team **AWLR (Aurora)**. For someone who doesn't know, the team's name, "**Aurora**", means _streamers of various colored light appearing on the sky_ as a natural electrical phenomenon. So, it could be allude to colors according to _Color Naming Rule_. And this is the first time I got to write a serious action chapter… hope that it wasn't too strange hahaha. By the way, let's discover the other two main characters' profiles;

#3 **Lilia Fenice** (her surname pronounces /feˈnitʃe/ like "Fe-nit-ce")

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Eyes color: Orange

Hair color: Auburn

Aura: Orange

Semblance: _**Lock-on**_ ; The user can increase her precision and accuracy on anything she launches out, making her never miss the targets which have a "mark" made by her semblance.

Weapon of choice: "**Amico 001**" - modified sniper rifle (can transform into a katana and a grappling hook) & "**Alato Famiglia**" - a backpack case that can transform into the full-option automatic machine guns

Signature Appearance : High ponytail, goggles, fur-collar coat

Allusion : Juliet - Romeo and Juliet (William Shakespeare)

I wonder who was her _Romeo _tho.

#4 **Rigel Cosmos**

Race: Human (half-blooded of ?)

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Eyes color: Blue

Hair color: Blue

Aura: Blue

Semblance: _**Cosmic charge**_ ; The user can produce the burst of electric-blue energy and can also share its effect with the strike from her weapon.

Weapon of choice: "**Skyclaimer**" - modified longsword (can be separated to the form of dual sword attached with the shotguns)

Signature Appearance: Long and wavy hair, light armor

Allusion : Merida - Brave (Disney), The bluebird of happiness

Enjoy reading~! It'll be good if you give me some comment. See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 06 : Get focused

**Chapter 06 : Get focused**

After the day of Initiation, the four members finally gathered themselves in the dormitory room.

Today had so many extraordinary events happened one after another. They found each other in the forest. Fighting with a lot of Grimm, especially the big last bosses at the abandon temple. Retrieving the same black knight pieces, they have assigned to work together from now on as a Team AWLR (Aurora). They also befriended the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR which were all their classmates. Moreover, their rooms were nearly each other. Surprisingly enough, Lilia has known the white ponytail girl, Weiss Schnee, of Team RWBY because of their parents' business while Rigel and Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR were old acquaintance graduated from the same school.

"I couldn't believe! You ARE the daughter of that well-known weaponry company.", Rigel spoke up after she had drowned herself on the bed. She has just realized that the 'Fenice' was the well-known industrial company for developing and making weapons, most likely guns or those related to gunpowder weapons. It wouldn't be surprising if the daughters of two big companies get acquainted with each other. Moreover, the Fenice company had a great partnership with the Schnee Dust company.

"Please keep this a secret. It is much better if other people don't know about my family.", Lilia asked all of her teammates to keep their mouths shut about her backstory.

"Aw, okay... ", Rigel assured.

Aster looked around her new room with excitement. "How about arranging our new room?", she asked.

Rigel promptly got up from the bed, "Absolutely! That sounds interesting!"

Everyone was eager to set their new residence.

"First, how about our beds?" (Wendy)

"Isn't it comfortable this way?" (Lilia)

"There is too plaaaain." (Rigel)

"I've got an idea!" (Aster)

As the result, their beds ended up shifting in the form of those settled in the circle when each headboard would face altogether at the center of their room, which placed a table with one public lamp on it. Imagine if they were to lie down and looked upon the open ceiling, this would make them feel like stargazing together.

"This bring me back the memory of camping!" Rigel bumped on her bed again. "Time to bed~"

"Yes, today we are tired enough.", Lilia said as she checked her weapons.

"Who'll go bathing first?!" Aster ran up to the bathroom. The three girls looked at each other.

"You girls go first, I'll be the last.", Wendy told them. He was busy taking his belongings out of his suitcase.

Aster, Lilia, Rigel dropped their gazes on him.

"Oh gosh. We almost forget that Wendy is the only boy in our team..."

* * *

The first day for classes started.

Team AWLR's members were waking up by some weird noise from the next room, which was Team RWBY's.

"They were decorating their room." Lilia, who offered to look out, came back with her report from the situation in the room next-door.

"I'm glad that we've prepare since yesterday." Aster tied her beloved jacket around her tiny waist.

"Are we ready for class~~?"

Team AWLR in their new student uniform raised their hands up and replied in cheerful manner, "Aye aye yes, leader!"

"*giggle* I got a feeling like we were to confront a war." Seeing her friend's in high-spirited state, the girl with the title 'leader' sweetly chuckled and opened the door.

"Let's go! Bring the glory to Team AWLR."

—

The first class went on. But, all the Team AWLR could do were just sitting still at their desk while listening the gray mustached professor giving a lecture about Grimm and _his_ glorious old stories.

'E-Eh… T-This isn't what I've imagined for!?' Aster came back to her mind after poring over his nonstop speech. 'Shouldn't we get out of this classroom and have some practice with REAL Grim already?!'

The other students seemed to think like her. Half of them were losing their attention on the professor. Many students were dozing off and had some chit chat with their friends.

Her teammates were having various reactions as well. Wendy was crossing his arms, sitting quietly like he was fully paying his attention on professor. But, Aster knew he didn't. Lilia was focused on taking her notes. Rigel was having a little funny talk with Nora Valkyrie, the hyperactive girl from Team JNPR, seemed like they were getting along pretty well after the match yesterday. One of their teammates, Phyrra, was also acquainted with her.

'Rigel was such a friendly person.', Aster admired her friend. Oww, she wanted to be like her someday too.

At that moment, the professor blurted out something, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?".

"I do, sir!" Weiss who seated at the front row with her RWBY teammates suddenly offered herself with anger in her voice.

Aster looked at her, wondering why she acted so angry all of sudden.

"Weiss is a perfectionist girl. I kinda understand her, she always carries on her ideal.", Lilia told Aster. She had a little sorrowful look in her eyes.

Aster nodded. Maybe she understand, or maybe not? She has never carried something hard like that in her life. Just living peacefully and having her stomach full were much enough in her opinion.

Returning to Weiss's demonstration, she had to fight with 'Boarbatusk' – the armor boar-like Grimm.

Her teammates cheered for her with a loud voice, but the white girl seemed to be annoyed. Looked like they were having a little conflict among their group.

Aster watched her fight carefully. In this match, Weiss showed her expertise in using both her rapier and her semblance. It was a bit breathtaking though when her weapon was knocked off her grip.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!", professor Peter Port commended before turning his nearly-closed eyes to the students. "Oh-ho! We have a little time left for the next match! Who are going to show your qualities as a young huntsman or huntress?"

The professor looked at his students, but no one raised their hands like Weiss did. So, he turned his plump body to Team AWLR's side.

"I see that _you_ are the one of those who worth enough for paying attention in my class. Would you mind being the next demonstrator?"

The one who professor mentioned to was none other than Aster's friend, Lilia.

The auburn ponytail girl raised her head up with surprised expression. "Err mister, you mean …ME?", she pointed her finger at herself.

"Of course, young lady." According to professor's answer, it was now Lilia's turn.

* * *

Getting ready with her proclaimed best buddy, Amico 001, Lilia confronted another Boarbatusk.

It walked around to study her as well as Lilia who tried to keep some distance from it. They were still keeping an eye from each other.

"Go!Gooo! Go for it, Li-" Rigel who abruptly stood and cheerfully yelled was dragged down to sit properly on her seat by Wendy.

"Shhh, keep quiet Rigel. She needs to be concentrated.", Wendy dissuaded.

Meanwhile, Aster watched her friend playing silent game with a Grimm. "I wonder what she trying to do... "

Lilia decided to take her first move. While keeping enough distance from Boarbatusk, she shot some bullets at it. Sadly, her bullets couldn't pierce through its sturdy skull. The Boarbatusk got enraged. It rolled itself with a high speed to tackle the ponytail girl.

'From what I've known, Boarbatusk's weak point is its belly…' Lilia calculated her situation while retreating herself from that dangerous fur ball. 'But that's not easy… It always walks with its belly facing to only the ground.'

Her opponent began to strike again. Seeing her friend getting a bit struck, Aster tried to whisper out loud. "Your katana. Change Amico into a KATANA!" the little girl gave her an advice.

Lilia sent her team's leader a hard look. It wasn't like her wanted to overlook her friend's advice. B-But, the real problem was that ...

*Bam!* Staying out of her focus just a second, the sniper girl got attacked by the Grimm.

"*gasp* Lilia!" Aster and Rigel let out a worried voice.

"Argh... " She tried to stand up after being tackled down. Yet, the furious Boarbatusk didn't wait for its opponent to be ready. It suddenly dashed its body toward her direction.

Everybody gulped with terror. They could guess what to happen next if the sniper girl couldn't make her escape.

*Smack!* "Stand up, Lilia!"

The petite girl, still in her regular uniform with a pink jacket tied around her tiny waist, came in front of her just in time. Her modular glaive, nicknamed **Imaginatio**, got struck between the Grimm's tusks.

Lilia stood up as her friend said, in her eyes showing the glint of wonder.

"Professor… Pe-Peter Pan! Erm...C-Can I participate her match? The huntsmen and huntresses should represent the skill of working as team too!" Aster announced her determined but a bit anxious request to the professor.

"Ho-hoho!", the plump professor responded to Aster's declaration. "Interesting! Interesting! Of course, you can!"

"I think his name is professor Peter Port... " Blake, who sat at the front row with Team RWBY, whispered to correct her classmate's words.

Back to the fight, Aster and Lilia faced an angry Boarbatusk with the weapons in their hands.

'Lilia refused to use her Amico 001 in a katana mode. So, with the form of rifle, it is hard to deal with an agile opponent which attacks in the close range.' Aster thought. Sniper was a sniper, she was better in a distant combat.

"I'll flip that Grimm into the air. Should you aim for its belly when it is floating?"

"Yea...", Lilia replied. She seemed slightly down because of her previous mistake.

The armor ball was rolling toward their direction again. But this time, the pink jacket girl stepped out with her glaive thrusting under its body.

*Flip*

The boar-like Grimm was pushing upward, its unprotected belly exposing to the air.

"Now!"

*Bang* Just one shot, her bullet was fired out and accurately hit her target even she didn't use her semblance.

The Boarbatusk's bodies fell down. It was Lilia's and Aster's victory.

"Congrats! You two did a great co-operated work!" professor Peter Port gave the girls an applause.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

Hereby, the one exhausting class ended.

"Hey Lilia! Ya okay?" When walking out of their classroom, Rigel asked her teammate with concern.

"Erm… I'm fine, but a bit disappointed in myself.", Lilia answered monotonously. Her voice tone clearly explained her current feeling.

From that class, one thing Team AWLR was learning today was Lilia didn't know how to fight with melee weapon.

"I think you should learn more about wielding a katana. Knowing how to use your weapon efficiently is one of the advantages in fighting." Wendy gave the sniper a suggest before turning to mess Aster's head. "You too. Don't be so reckless, _you_ always make me feel as though my heart is going to jump out of my chest."

"Ewwww. B-But we were also doing our best in class!" Aster pouted as her caretaker's hand rubbed against her black hair.

"Well, good job?" Wendy stopped his action. Then, he recollected something.

"Oh, I remember one more thing. Your Scroll hasn't stop vibrating since last night up until now.", the silver haired boy told Rigel.

"Eh?! Is that so~" She quickly put her Scroll, the mobile multifunction tool for communication which shaped like a tablet, out of her pocket. "Ahhh, I got it!"

"What's wrong, Rigel?" Aster asked. Why she seem so surprised?

"They're calls from my big bro!" Rigel answered with a big smile. "He invites us all to go exploring the town together this weekend."

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 06**** :**

Our protagonists got their first class at Beacon Academy! If you get curious why Lilia didn't use her other powerful machine guns to end this match, the answer is she left her 'Alato Famiglia' in her dorm (she only kept Amico 001 in her locker, Alato Famiglia is just for her back-up in field trip or major event).

One thing to know, this story is following alongside the storyline of RWBY main series (with some changes, some filler chapters and some additions). So, it may occur by slow-pace at first because I mainly focus on interactions between my OCs and the heroes from main series. Next chapter before we start the Jaunedice Arc, one of my precious OCs is going to show himself up … Let's meet Rigel's big brother!

P.S. The next chapter will be released in next month because I have a ton of college homework and have to prepare for an upcoming examination. Anyway, thanks for reading, please wait for my return :)


	8. Chapter 07 : Senior and junior

**Chapter 07 : Senior and junior**

On the day of a weekend, Team AWLR's members were leisurely wandering in the small park located at the center of this city.

"And, what does your brother look like?" Lilia asked her blue haired friend. It would be easier if they know his appearance among those people flocking in this area. Vale was surely a merry town.

"Um~ My big bro has indigo hair but the same blue-colored eyes as mine. He is more like a male version of my mother though.", Rigel paused to bethink about her big brother's appearance.

"Yeah, and he also has an ordinary background character atmosphere around him. Erm… Maybe just like that guy?" she pointed out at a certain young man in medieval styled clothes who was feeding the pigeons in the park.

Everybody in her squad looked at her pointed direction.

"Hmm, Doesn't he have indigo hair and blue eyes as you've said?" Aster got wondered.

Rigel focused her eyesight at him.

"Ehhhhh!? That's ma big bro, why haven't I noticed earlier?!"

That dark-blue haired guy coincidentally turned his face toward Team AWLR.

"Oh. Isn't that the team of my lil'sis?" Without a warning, he got tackled by something fluffy blue. "Fugwoh-!?" all the pigeons suddenly flapped their wings and flew away from him.

"BIG BROOO~!", the blue swordswoman landed herself on her older brother. "Long time no see~~"

"Ah-yeah." The young man, who Rigel claimed to be her big bro, slowly got up with one of his hand supporting his head. "Such a strength as ever… " Seemed like he was the another one having a hard time handling with his own sister's high energy.

"Congratulations for passing the initiation and welcome to Beacon! My name is [Azure Cosmos], your senior and the leader of Team ARGT (Argentum)." Rigel's brother, Azure, introduced himself. "Thanks you guys for taking care of my stubborn lil'sis."

"You're welcome, nice to meet you. I'm Aster Everlast and this is Lilia Fenice." Aster and Lilia greeted him. His demeanor seemed nice.

Thus, Azure's gaze stopped at the tall figure who was standing behind Aster and Lilia.

"Hiiiiii~ Aren't _that_ Wendy?!"

Wendy shot him a glare. "Yes, so what?"

Seeing the two were talking like they have known each other, Aster asked her virtual caretaker. "Perhaps you've already known him?"

Wendy nodded at her question. "Um. I've met that pity guy once in the forest near our village."

"That's rude… I'm not that pity. *sobbing inside*", Azure muttered before giving others the brief explanation. "I met him during my first year mission at his village. Our assignment was to collect some herbs back for professor Peach. But thanks to Wendy's guidance, we completed our mission earlier than we thought."

"Small world, huh." Rigel commented his story.

"Don't think you're little old for the first year? Ouch! Why did ya smack my head?" Azure held his temple caused by teasing the silver haired boy.

"No one too old to learn… Besides, I'm only eighteen." Wendy said flatly, no emotion was shown on his angelic face.

"Oi, you're no fun... " Azure murmured. Then, he shifted his attention to his younger sister and her team.

"By the way, today I'm gonna introduce you the attractions and interesting spots in this town. So, get ready andddd… let's go!" he raised his hand up with enthusiasm and walked in front of AWLR squad to lead them through the long sidewalk.

* * *

"... And, we're reaching commercial district."

The indigo senior showed his juniors (plus one overage junior) the view of numerous shops placed one after another along the street. Those shops also appeared to be various in cultures from all over Remnant, or it could be said as a 'diverse culture'.

"Wow~~~" Aster and Rigel looked around with sparkling eyes whilst Lilia and Wendy watched their exciting teammates like they were watching little children.

"If you wanna use Dust for combat class, you can find the Dust stores easily in this district.", Azure recommended. "That shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn' is one of the most famous Dust stores in this area even though it was robbed by some criminal a few weeks ago..."

His first year followers harmoniously nodded in acceptance. The crime statistics in Vale was surprisingly high lately after all, it was perhaps higher than the attacks from the creatures of Grimm.

"Senior Azure, what about your first year at Beacon?" Aster asked the indigo senior for a suggestion. "Do you have something to instruct this rookie leader?"

Azure rubbed the back of his head. "Ahahaha… My leadership isn't that _good_. All of my teammates seem to be capable of fighting more than me though.", he sheepishly laughed. Despite his easy going manner, his voice carried a bit feeling of low self-esteem. "However, I try my very best to cooperate with everyone."

"Hmm? That wasn't like what I've heard.", Rigel returned with a doubtful face. "Big bro's team is Team ARGT (Argentum), right? Isn't it one of those rising-star teams among the second year? Those so-called teams always get assigned with difficult tasks."

Hearing Rigel's talk, Aster and Lilia stared direct at her brother in suspicion.

Receiving the girls' glare, Azure seemed shrink. "Hey-Hey, what my lil'sis said doesn't mean I'm that great."

Rigel chuckled at her big bro's lack of confidence. "And... How about your teammates today? Didn't they come out with you?"

"THEM? They always have their own businesses to do, so I usually go having some walk in this town with myself.", Azure nonchalantly answered.

"... Ma big bro is so pathetic." (Rigel)

"Are you really a _leader_?" (Lilia & Wendy)

"Ehhhh. Why everyone has to pity ME?" Azure was going to shed his imaginary tears.

"Don't think about it too much. I believe in your ability, senior!" Aster patted his back, trying to comfort her depressed senior.

"Thanks. I feel a bit better." Azure turned his face to the silver haired boy. "Wendy, your daughter is such a nice girl."

"Lay any finger on her and I won't let you survive.", Wendy plastered a deadly smiled. "Plus, Aster isn't my _daughter_..."

"How scary~" Azure stepped backward. "Dear junior, you sure got a very very overprotective guardian angel."

The group continued their walk along the jovial street. Some of them decided to stop by random shops which they got interested in. Rigel started running to visit the weapon store, she appeared to be a 'sword freak', while the ponytail sniper was just chill in by calling on the multinational sweets shop. Meanwhile, Aster paid her attention to the simple flower shop and other shops nearby. Azure smiled as he watched his younger sister and his juniors enjoying themselves with their new environment.

At the corner of the silver haired boy's eyes, he accidentally caught the sight of someone with a maroon cloak passing by in the flock of people.

"Azure, I'll check on those shops at that corner. You can go ahead. I'll follow you later." Wendy briefly told his indigo haired acquaintance. He quickly separated himself from the group and left for the opposite direction.

"Wow… That's rare. I wonder what got on his interest." Azure shrugged his shoulder as he noticed his sarcasm comrade walking away.

For a next few minutes, the group finally arrived at the end of commercial district.

"Finishing our tour today!" Azure cheerfully informed. "The other district I didn't introduce to you is industrial district. It seems a bit dangerous, thus I don't recommend you to have a walk there in your leisure time."

"This is a warning, apart from those robberies according to the news, there are some victims have recently witnessed an unexpected assaulting at night.", Azure said with a stern voice. His atmosphere turned heavily intense in the blink of an eye. "If possible, don't go alone after dark."

Listening to the senior's warning, the girls nodded in acceptance. Those reports sound pretty scary, but they involuntarily marked in mind that 'If it's _possible_…'. Anyhow, the Beacon students who wanna train to be huntsmen and huntresses must have their own weapons and the skills of self-defense. Is that could guarantee our safety at some level? Or this is just our worthless overconfidence?

"The first year was the beginning of your huntress life, make sure you're prepared and have fun! You can contact me or my team whenever you want some advice …" *ringing* As Azure was talking with more casual tone, his Scroll abruptly rang. The indigo haired senior could do nothing but answering the call from somebody. He put on the difficult expression on his face.

"Okay okay, _Gardy_. I'm on my way to the dorm. Please wait, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

After finishing his answer, Rigel's big brother turned his face to give a goodbye for his juniors. "Umm, I have to go now. My partner is calling me for a pair work. Well, hope you're enjoy today trip!" Therefore, he quickly left with a sprint.

"Bye-bye senior/big bro!"

Aster, Lilia and Rigel waved their hands after his leave. They've decided to have a little walk before the sky turned dark. At that moment, Aster looked behind her group and found something was missing.

'...Wendy? Where's he going again?'

* * *

*drip-drop*

A droplet of water was leaking out from a drain pipe inside the dim alleyway, causing a minor pool of water which reflected the figure of someone wearing a maroon hooded cloak.

*click-clack* The sound of footsteps could be heard echoing in a silent bypath until it was interrupted by a glint of flying menace.

*fwip* The owner of a deep maroon cloak promptly tilted his head to avoid that threat by a hair's breadth. He slow-motion moved his head back at the verge of this alley to see another guy with silky silver hair and a black hooded cloak.

"...Guess I meet _who_~~?" The teenage boy in maroon cloak formed a creepy grin even though the half of his face was still hidden under his hood.

"Take off your hood first." The silver haired boy demanded, ignoring a sickly playful voice of the stranger. His sharp golden eyes glowed dangerously at him.

"Aw. Is that the way you treat your _junior_? We just haven't see each other for an age." The stranger slowly revealed his slightly tan skin and his messy wine colored hair.

His eerie psycho smile broadened wider and wider, showing the spiky white carnines arraying orderly inside.

"Heehee… Right? [_Wendy_]."

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 07**** : **

Hi there, I'm back! The next chapter is going to be starting at Jaunedice Arc. *cheers*

This chapter was introducing my new OC, Azure Cosmos, the dragon knight leader of **Team ARGT (Argentum)**! (my second original team). Team RWBY has their honorable senior Team CFVY, so as Team AWLR, they have Team ARGT. By the way, according to Monty Oum's Color Naming Rule, "**Argentum**" means the element of silver (Ag) in Latin word. Actually, I created his team on a whim to be medieval style after all Lol. Here's the profile of Rigel's big bro!

#5 **Azure Cosmos **

Race: Human (half-blooded of ?)

Gender : Male

Age: 18

Eyes color: Blue

Hair color: Indigo (dark blue)

Aura: Blue

Semblance:*unrevealed yet* (hint : it can be easily guessed from his title "_dragon knight leader_" tho)

Weapon of choice: "**Holy** **Maris**" - curvy yet very sharp edged sword (has some function for operating Dust) with a shotgun at its handle

Signature Appearance : Medieval style clothes

Team : ARGT

Allusion : Galahad - Arthurian Legend (Britian legend)

Behind the name : "Azure" = the shade of _bright blue_ color like a cloudless sky. "Cosmos" = The plant of the daisy family with single dahlia-liked flowers. It is widely grown as an ornamental. In Greek, Cosmos means orderly, beautiful, and ornamental. The typical meaning of this flower represent love. Cosmos can also means the _universe_.

His teammates are gonna show themselves one by one in the future too. Please wait for their appearances, I hope you gonna love them as I do XD.

P.S. Thanks for reading this far! Please leave some feedback if you would like. Many more awaiting riddles and another mysterious character appeared.


	9. Chapter 08 : Big Bad Bully

**Chapter 08 : Big Bad Bully **

*Pluck*

"Ack!" A certain blond haired boy was cruelly knee in the stomach by other boy who carried a mace. That harsh attack made his sword slam down to the ground as well as his body.

"Oww, that looks hurt!" Rigel blurted out as she watched the duel.

"Rigel, it isn't a joke," Aster told her teammate.

"Aster's right. That's _my friend _after all. Please treat the serious thing serious," the girl with a long flame-color ponytail added. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos, the exclusive member of Team JNPR and Rigel's old acquaintance.

"...You two make me feel guilty…" Rigel shrank her high energy back while Lilia patted her back to encourage her with "There, there."

The duel was soon finished with the defeat of Jaune, the blond haired leader of Team JNPR. Today Aster and her classmates was having a combat class, taught by professor Glynda Goodwitch.

Professor Goodwitch gave the boy some complaints about overlooking his aura state on his Scroll. Shortly afterwards, she reminded everyone about an upcoming Vytal Festival which most of the Beacon students would participate in its tournament. Therefore, class dismissed.

* * *

At the dining hall, Aster's classmates consisted of Team RWBY and Team JNPR were joyfully having a conversation about something. If what she heard was correct, were they talking about ...Ursa?

"What's up pals! Can our team join the next table? *giggle* Ma leader is too shy to ask ya all," the blue haired swordswoman walked at their table and dropped them an energetic greeting. She stepped aside to reveal her pink jacket leader who was holding her lunch with hesitation.

"Hiiii," Aster let out an anxious scream, making everyone smile for her childlike reaction.

"Sure," Ruby answered with some giggles. "The more the merrier~"

AWLR's squad placed their plates on the table beside them and started digging in their lunch as Pyrrha brought out the problem of her dear friend.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school!"

At the background, they could see the boy named Cardin Winchester picking on the Faunus girl and laughing with his group. That Cardin guy was also the student who beated the blond Jaune in a previous class.

"Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune shrugged his shoulders while saying like he was _fine_.

"He's a _bully,_" Ruby agreed with Pyrrha.

Aster poked some pieces of tomato out of her plate before Wendy used his fork to block her doing. He gently shook his head in order to object Aster's picky eating behavior. The little girl protruded her lips and reluctantly threw a juicy red piece inside her small mouth.

Whilst listening Jaune and his teammate argued about the topic of bullying, she decided to jump in their conversation.

"... Likewise, I've been mocking since the first night at Beacon. That made me feel very embarrassed though," she share her experience. "But up to the present, I haven't seen them even once. Perhaps they felt guilty and became the good guys?"

*cough* * cough* For some reason, Wendy coughed off his coffee.

"Erm… It's good for you, Aster. However, Jaune's case is different. He has been picked on almost every day." Pyrrha put on a wry smile. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Hey-hey. It's not like I've been bullied. Those petty things didn't even disturb me," Jaune scoffed, attempting to extinguish his friends' concern.

Nora suddenly got up from her chair, "Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" She quirked up her smile into a half-crazy grin.

"Yeahhhh! Let's kick some butt!" Rigel got tag team with Nora.

"Woah! That sounds cool. Can I join in!?" Yang, the golden blondie from Team RWBY, stood up and released her hook forward.

"Of course! I'll save his head for ya." (Rigel)

"Break his legs!" (Nora)

"Kick their butts!" (Rigel)

"Smashhhhh!" (Yang)

The triple daredevils gave each other a fist bump. What a good murdership(?).

Lie Ren, the other member of Team JNPR, hanged his head down. "They're getting along like _a house on fire_.", he whispered.

"Did you say something, Ren?" Nora poped her face closer to her buddy.

"*sigh* I really MEAN it…" The black haired boy deeply exhale.

The laughing of the bully gang grew louder and louder as the bunny Faunus girl hurried herself off the table. Cardin and his team were far too harsh against other tribe apart from themselves. Team AWLR, Team JNPR and Team RWBY watched her with a painful gaze, especially Blake who wore a melancholy expression over her face.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha said.

Lilia nodded at her statement. "Yup. People should be received the _fair_ and _equal_ treatment."

* * *

After finishing all the classes, the evening finally visited Beacon.

Although the silver haired boy drank two cups of coffee today, he fell sound asleep on his desk. Supposing that he has been tired from taking care of her for many weeks, Aster softly put her favorite jacket to cover his shoulders.

The girl looked out of a dorm window. The mysterious tone of dusk sky which had the same shade of her irises reflected on her sparkling round eyes. "Ah, the sky today is beautiful."

"And, the good time for practicing outdoors." Lilia picked her Amico 001 up and walked toward the entrance. The sniper girl turned her head back to her teammates. "Don't worry... I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay, don't be so late," Aster replied. Later on, there left only two active members of Team AWLR inside their room. Rigel was seen doing her routine exercising by the side of her bed.

"Today don't you have a warm-up with Pyrrha?" Aster asked because her blue haired friend always have an appointment after classes at the arena with her old acquaintance.

"Hmm~ Today she is waiting for her sweetheart at professor Oobleck's classroom." Rigel stretched her arm back and forth. "It's obvious that she doesn't trust him being trapped alone with that BBB."

"What is 'BBB'?" Aster got curious.

"Oh, that's secret code I made with Nora! It refers to that 'Big Bad Bully' Cardin," Rigel chuckled at her own words. "Ya should be cautious about him too. Maybe that guy is aiming for a cute little girl like ya," she warned her leader with a good intention.

"Eh… probably no way. I've never made any contact with him," Aster dryly laughed, refusing Rigel's assumption. "Anyway, thanks, I'll keep that on my mind."

* * *

The broken moon was now hanging on the dark sky, but the ponytail sniper hasn't come back yet. This was much later than she thought, so Aster decided to bring Lilia back.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

The petite girl speeded her paces to meet her friend. All of sudden, she bumped into someone on the way.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm in hurry!" Aster hurriedly apologised. Howbeit, she couldn't make her way pass this big human wall. The thick building guy stopped her by grabbing on the back of her collar. Meanwhile, the blond boy who feebly walked after that guy desperately tried to signal Aster.  
"*whisper* Pink fairy, run away!" But that wouldn't help her for escaping at all.

"Oi, who let a kid running around in our dorm?" The owner of that tight grip and dissatisfied snarl was Cardin, and the boy who was standing next to him with a depressed look was no one but Jaune. "Oh, I see. You're that _leader_ of Team AWLR," the bigger boy continued his threat and ignored her piercing stare. He lifted the girl's tiny body up from the floor.

"I really don't understand why the headmaster chose you to be a leader, what a joke."

"Hey, let me go!" Aster let out a small grumble.

"Why should I listen to the kid like y- Ouch!" Got swaying in the air, Aster swung herself onward and kicked at his sensitive spot between his legs, making Cardin yelp and involuntarily loosen his grip.

When Aster was releasing from his intimidation, she rapidly sprinted her way out of her dorm with the big bad bully yelling and running after her back. "You damn little shit!"

Jaune looked at the two adversaries scooting away in frustration. Today Cardin was much scaring him as hell, but that wasn't the only reason he got a sense of the cold shiver ran down his spine.

At the back corner, there was a lean figure of someone silently watching the scene with an icy murderous atmosphere.

"Oh my, I didn't expect for waking up to see something this INTERESTING…," Wendy's eyes flamed with invisible rage. The familiar brink-pink jacket was delicately held in both of his hands.

"That guy's name is _Cardin Winchester_, hmm?" the silver haired boy tilted his head down with a dark angelic smile.

At that time, Jaune swore that he would never make this man get snapped.

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 08**** :**

Beginning Jaunedice Arc! I quite had fun writing my OCs and the characters from the main series talking with each other. In this story, Jaune nicknamed our protagonist Aster "_Pink fairy_". I don't know but I have the idea that he like to nickname some people, for example; he called Weiss the S_now Angel_.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I promise that next chapter'll be longer.

P.S. Congratulation Cardin! You received three invitations to the torment party from daredevil squad, one pure hatred from a certain warrior girl … and the last one, a death flag directed from Wendy.

—-

**Off-screen gag for chap 08 :**

\- Glynda's comments for Team AWLR-

Aster : Miss Everlast. Please stop apologizing every time you beat your opponent...  
Lilia : That's bull's eye, Miss Fenice. Nevertheless, you should have learned the 'close-combat'. Not every time you could manage to keep some distant from your foe.  
Rigel : Miss Cosmos. I don't want to say this in my class, but ... PLEASE be gentler. That last blow would have broken your opponent's backbone.  
Wendy : Hmm... I didn't even see how he finished off his round.

—-

Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy your holidays with your friends and family.


	10. Chapter 09 : Amidst the red leaves

**Chapter 09 : Amidst the red leaves**

The place in front of students was now surrounded by red-leafed trees, even the grasses growing around were also colored in dusty red.

"Yeahhhh! Field trip," Rigel yelled out with full enthusiasm.

"Oooooh," Nora chorused with her blue headed classmate in the background.

"Miss Cosmos, Miss Valkyrie, please be quiet! You two may provoke the Grimm," professor Glynda Goodwitch censured the hyperactive buddies. She held up a jar full of red substance and showed it to her students. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

The students nodded at their teacher instructions and then they departed themselves by team for completing their assignments.

"Professor Goodwitch said that these will be brought back to professor Peach. Isn't her your favorite teacher?" Lilia talked with Aster as she carried on her own jar. The name which the ponytail sniper mentioned was referring to the small-sized professor who taught the subject _Plant Sciences_.

"Yes, I like her. She is fun to talk about herbs," Leader of Team AWLR, Aster, answered in delightful tone. Seemed like she loved this teacher's class very much. "Plus, I always get a bonus point!"

"I see. You and her are really like daughter and mother," Lilia smiled. "For me, my favorite subject is _Weapon Crafting and Upkeep_."

"And, Wendy got perfect scores in _Stealth and Security_. Rigel also did her best in _Combat _class too," Aster said as she made a slit on the tree's grey trunk. "Viva AWLR!"

At the trees nearby were reserved by her classmates, Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They were busy for retrieving the samples of red saps like her did.

"Phyrra, you look a bit down," Aster noticed.

The red haired warrior turned her face to Team AWLR's leader and revealed a sad smile. "Umm… Maybe I'm just too worried."

"Is that about Jaune?" Rigel guessed. Nora has ever brought up this issue to her. She groused that latterly her blond leader often hang out with the big bad bully Cardin more than spending his precious time with his own team.

Pyrrha made a dilemma expression, which meant the blue haired girl's presumption was right.

"Be at ease, Pyrrha. I believe that Jaune was on his way during erm… _discovering himself_ !" Ruby cheered, trying to encourage her friend.

"With _Cardin_? That's ridiculous…," Pyrrha sighed, her hand held the empty jar for filling the red sap. "By the way, thanks for everyone's concern. I must concentrate on what I'm doing."

* * *

-Jaune's side-

The CRDL gang walked up to the high-up hill, followed by the blond boy from Team JNPR who was holding the seven jars of tree sap with feeble steps.

Finally, they stopped at the hilltop. Some of them went taking a peek of the view below their stronghold and reported something suspicious to their leader. Then, Cardin cramed one jar full of sap in Jaune's hand.

"Wh-What's going on?" Jaune frantically let out a question.

"Payback," Cardin shortly replied. "Last night, our Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Jaune laughed in nervousness as he tried to sneakily step back. Unfortunately, his shoulder was firmly gripped by the brown haired ruffian.

"And YOU're gonna do it, Jauney boy. Hit that red hair with the thing in your hand," Cardin stared at Pyrrha with burning malice. The warrior girl was seen still filling her jar, a light smile was pasting on her face.

"_Pyrrha…_!?" Jaune gasped. This guy wanted him to hurt his teammate!

"From one of those essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty wasps loooove sweets." Cardin pushed the poor Jaune forward to do what he demanded. Seeing the blond boy stood up and aimed at his red haired friend with a red sap in his shaking hand, the CRDL leader turned his face to one of his teammates.

"Oh. Our Jauney boy was too chick to do this thing," he talked to one of his underlings. "Russel, do it as a sample for this poor man."

The mohawk guy named Russel obtained a jar from his leader and walked off to the better place for finishing his target.

"Throw it at the little shit pink jacket, that shitty brat did something pretty _unforgivable_ to me," Cardin ordered. He pointed his index finger to Aster.

'Gosh, gosh gosh! He's gonna involved pink fairy in this wicked plan!?' Jaune's hand can't stop shaking. To do this thing to that naive Aster must be considered very evil, but to Pyrrha… That's the worst thing he has imagined.

The red haired girl was his partner in initiation, one of his best teammates and the first person who accepted his weakness with encouraging effort. How could he do this cruel thing to her?

"Do it, or else I'll have a little chat with Goodwitch. And then, you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon," Cardin urged him by his malicious threat.

Jaune's mind was lost in a dark haze. But this time, he's gonna make his decision.

*Crack!* "**NO**!"

He turned himself toward the big bad Cardin and abruptly threw the jar at him instead. The red splash was clearly seen on his chest armor.

"...You!" Cardin scowled. His burning malice was now lighting up in his eyes like a fire of inferno. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He turned his face to find his three subordinates. "Russel, Dove, Sky, catch him!"

However, there was no reply from them.

While the grumpy ruffian was bewildered with his situation, the sound of clapping was heard from behind.

*clap-clap*

"I'm glad you didn't do it." The dazzling silver haired boy revealed himself to both Jaune's and Cardin's vision from the shade under the nearby tree. Lying defeated around his feet were the bodies of Team CRDL's members, especially Russel who lied down unconsciously with a shattered jar on the ground.

He plastered a fake angelic smile on his beautiful face. "Oh. look at that anger in your eyes, you would have lured out the big Grimm."

"Ya grossy girly boy-" Didn't finish his aggressive curse, the loud growl was heard from the deep forest. Furthermore, it sounded like there was a ton of Grimm heading to this way!

'...No no NO. At this rate, we all might be killed by those rampaging Grimm.', Jaune frantically thought. Looking at the silver haired boy, he seemed like not giving a damn about this circumstance.

"Wendy, We should evaluate them out of this place!" Jaune remarked.

"Hmm? Why would I care about those bullies?" Wendy coldly replied.

Suddenly, a huge Ursa Major appeared and attacked the stained Cardin. It was attracted by the sweet scent from red sap covered on his armor. He even used his mace, the Executioner, to fight back but failed anyway. His only weapon was wiped away out of his reach.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin desperately crawled away from his towering enemy until the big Ursa raised its scary paw over a helpless prey.

*Clash!*

In a moment of life and death, the hard shield of a certain blond boy drove in and blocked its deadly claw just in time.

"... Jaune?" the stunned Cardin looked dumbfounded at his savior.

Jaune ignored his bully's bemused voice, he was concentrating with the big enemy that he faced. The blond boy tried slashing its stomach but was disturbing by its paw. He recoiled himself out of the Grimm's swipe before charging at it with flurry strikes over and over.

They continued fighting furiously, but it was clear that the blond boy was adverse to his opponent.

'Holy crap, my aura level is going to be red soon.' Jaune checked his aura state while he leapt back being on guard with his shield. Bad, bad bad. Just a little bit, he's gonna win!

He decided to attack it again. At the same time, the big Ursa was charging toward him too.

One second before they clashed with each other, the glimpse of white and shining silver flashed in front of Jaune's sight.

*Whoosh* *Bam!* "Idiot, you left your one side wide open."

The huge Ursa was strongly and instantly sent flinging aside the ground covered with fluttering red leaves, eventually, its large body crashed into a tree which started to crack and fall down.

The one interfered with his attempt to make a final blow was none other than Wendy, the proof was one of his feet glowing with pure white aura.

'W-Wait, FOOT? Did that guy just dashed in and _kicked_ that giant Ursa _flying back away_?' The blond boy shifted his attention back to his natural enemy, which was trying to push itself up from the collapsing tree.

"Hurry. I didn't buy you a time to be absent-minded." The silver boy glared with an ice-cold gaze implying that he should finish this match quickly. Hearing his classmate's sarcastic phrase, Jaune tightened the sword in his hand and plunged at the confused Ursa before it could regain itself out from the cracked tree.

*slash* He managed to swipe its neck with all of his strength, making the giant Ursa's head slam down to the ground as well as its large body. The red leaves fell over the area as they started whirling around like they were dancing to celebrate his victory.

After defeating a big bear Grimm, the blond boy walked toward the sap stained Cardin and pulled him back to his own feet. It seemed like Cardin had something to say, but his savior cut through his words harshly. "Don't ever mess with my team - _my friends_ \- ever again. Got it?" Jaune told Cardin with the most intimidating tone he has ever used and stared daggers to him, he was still being angry with the ruffian's previous intent to hurt his classmates though.

Wendy smirked in the distance. "Not bad really. At least you have enough power to cut off its head," he gave Jaune an ironical compliment after seeing this blond classmate finishing his business with the brown haired ruffian. "Sorry hero, but our job here wasn't over."

The sound from the approaching swarm of Grimm got louder and louder and lower to due to the distant they moved pass. According from their direction, it seemed that their next destination might be where his friends were collecting the samples of tree sap!

Wendy nonchalantly threw the Executioner to the frozen Cardin. "Use your own skills to protect yourself and your team. Well, that's the duty of _leader _after all." Then, he tossed a bottle of mischievous liquid to Jaune.

"What? And where're you going?!" the blond boy caught the potion bottle and charged his classmate with some questions. He really couldn't cope up with this rush incident.

"Get your aura recovered, we have to pass those rampaging Grimm," Wendy replied as he leapt through the red leaves, under his frigid speaking hid a restless concern for his pink jacket comrade. "Aster and her friends are in danger. We need to find and tell professor Goodwitch."

Jaune ran up after the silver haired boy. Actually, he didn't think that he followed Cardin's gang this far. That area was much deeper than he expected. "Why don't we bring those guys with us? Leaving them there is very dangerous."

"Bringing them with us would be a burden." Wendy said coldly as he ever be. There was only Cardin that could fight, the latter was remaining in the inactive state. "In fact, I didn't have any intention to lend them a hand from the very start."

'Jeez, but _you_ are the one who knocked them out.' Jaune yelled in his mind. Was this beautiful but poisoned dude always this sarcastic whenever being without his pink jacket tranquilizer?

"You're heartless.", said Jaune.

"Don't deny. Thanks for a compliment," Wendy responded.

After throwing the words out of his mind, Jaune picked up the bottle from the silver haired boy with suspicious feeling. Could he really trust the classmate in front of him?

"Erm… Is it okay (for human) to drink this thing?" It looked like a poison more than a remedy, Jaune unintentionally thought.

"Don't be worried, I have no intention to hurt Aster's friend. That's just an emergency aura-restoration," Wendy cleared the doubt in the blond's mind.

Calculating about what he would face in the near future, Jaune finally decided to take the potion.

"Yuck! The taste is very bad," the blond boy made a grimace. Nevertheless, his aura became full again regarding from his Scroll.

"You better thanks me. If it was Aster's, you would get diabetes because of too much syrup." Wendy looked further and promptly stopped his footsteps to settle a set of needles on both of his hands. "Looks like we got a real big problem."

In front of them was flooding with numerous Grimm and the only way to pass this area was breaking through the flock of them.

Jaune tightened the sword in his sweaty palm. He got well what Wendy meant.

"Ready, Jauney boy?"

"I don't like that name, but hella sure! I'm always ready!"

Grr… Grr!

The wild Grimm noticed the two boys and made a strike at them as Wendy and Jaune plunged forward full armed with their weapons.

* * *

**Writer's corner**** 09**** :**

Hello and thanks for reading~ This chapter is the first part of my version for Forever Fall episodes. Hope you not being annoyed with Wendy's attitude, he has a long way to develop his aspect though. Moreover, I like writing my best boi's phrases XD

See you in the next chapter, our protagonist Aster is going to take her lead again!

P.S. From now on, I would update this fanfiction not very often. Still, I'll continue this story as much as I could!


	11. Chapter 10 : Forever Fall crisis

**Chapter 10 : Forever Fall crisis**

*growls*

"Huh?" the girl in brink-pink jacket raised her head up. Did she hear a loud growl just a while ago from somewhere in distant, didn't she?

"Aster, you're about to spill your jar," her ponytail sniper friend called Aster back to her mind. Now, the rest of students were doing their outdoor assignment to retrieve a sample of red sap in the dusty red forest located at the north of Vale called 'Forever Fall'.

Aster quickly took her jar full of red fluid to its balance. "Sorry, I just heard some weird noise."

"Weird noise?" the blue swordswoman poked her fluffy head from behind the tree. "I think I could hear that too."

The scattering students were seen being busy with their tasks at those trees not far away from the landmark of AWLR's squad.

The flame-color haired girl who sat at a nearby tree abruptly stood up and used her vivid green eyes glancing around the territory. "Ren, could you sense some abnormity?"

Her teammate in a green Chinese tailcoat paused just a moment to check it out.

"Yea. It seems something is, no, _are_ approaching us," he turned his gaze to the direction which he found something off. "... From that way."

Pyrrha almost dropped a jar in her grip. "... Jaune!" That's right, she remembered her team leader had followed that atrocious gangster into that way.

Hearing the confirmation from one of the most vigilant persons in their class, Team AWLR and Team RWBY prepared their weapons.

"Calm down, Pyrrha. We'll definitely find him," Ruby tried to comfort her friend. She turned on her leader mode and told her teammates, Yang and Blake, to report professor Goodwitch. The golden blondie and black ribbon girl nodded and quickly made their leave, but they suddenly halted their steps at midway.

"Sorry girls, it's been too late now." Yang bumped her own fist together, readying her Ember Celica to knock off any monster that came closer to her. "We've already got surrounded," Blake who got on her partner's back added as she took out her Gambol Shroud.

Grr Grr! Wild Grimm started rampaging out from the depth of red forest.

"Whoah~Whey~ Look at them! That's an Ursai!" Nora sniggered. She raised her warhammer up high before actively running toward the flock of Grimm.

"... Nope, this time we got real dozens of them." Ren shot out his twin guns to defend his partner as he leaping after her into their destined foes.

*clash* *slash*

In the same time, Aster and her teammates tried to make an exit for their friends by getting rid of those Grimm out of their way.

"Hey pals, there're not only Ursa." Rigel kicked one Beowolf away and separated her weapon of choice, the Skyclaimer, from a sturdy longsword into a pair of agile dual swords to deal with many Beowolves from several directions.

"That's right. The various types of Grimm are coming our way," Aster answered. She wielded 'Imaginatio' determinedly before releasing continuous stabs to entire fatal spots on a big Grimm's body. "Oops," she let out a small cry as she noticed that one medium-size Nevermore was hovering above her head attempting to attack her with its sharp claw. The petite girl desperately jumped and even used her modular glaive to reach the troublesome bird Grimm. "Ah~ if only I was higher…!"

"It looks like our cute leader wants ma help." Rigel quirked up her lips. Then, she grabbed Aster's tiny figure by one hand and plunged herself up to the sky with flashing electric-blue sparks under her feet.

"Rocket Launcher!"

"Waaahhhh!"

Aster liked the sky, it was so beautiful and made she feel free, but now she began to hate being thrown in midair.

The two girls who were over the treetops found themselves floating among a flock of many Nevermore. Luckily enough, there was no colossal Nevermore around.

Rigel and Aster exchanged each other a purposive look. Shortly afterwards, the blue swordswoman threw out her pink leader into a flock of flying Grimm.

Sending directly to a bunch of enemies, the petite girl with a pink jacket lunged her glaive in the middle of their bodies while fluently charging at other Nevermone one by one whilst skipping on their backs. Her light weight and agility were her utmost advantages in many fighting.

Rigel was helping her eliminating them as well, but due to her weight along with her armor, she didn't have much time staying in the air like Aster. The blue haired swordswoman was plummeting back down to the earth.

She beamed brightly at Aster and gave her a thumbs up. Thereafter, a sparkling blue-electric wave was burst out from the swipe of her sword.

*Whoosh*

The wave blew so fast and instantly swept a bunch of Nevermore behind Aster away.

'Wow. So, that was the effect of her semblance.' Aster felt amazed. All the friends around her also had an astonishing semblance!

Viewing the landscape from above made Aster find the path with least rampaging Grimm.

"Everyone, that way!" Aster pointed her index finger to the path she discovered as she started to fall down.

Her classmate nodded at her guidance. "Ren, Nora. Please go to find professor Goodwitch!" Pyrrha told her teammates. It seems like those two were the nearest to that direction.

"Gotcha," the short haired hyperactive girl replied with a zealous grin. She and her partner changed their paces to the way Aster has suggested, but coincidentally or not, some packs of Beowolves suddenly came in and blocked their exit.

"They are getting in our way," Ruby exclaimed while still being busy handling other Grimm. So, it was Weiss who came up with Myrtenaster and her specific glyphs which circling around her posture.

Later seconds, the loud shots of consecutive firing were heard after a number of flaring orange crosses had appeared on the Grimm's bodies, following by the storm of bullets that all were directly projecting to their marked targets.

*BangBangBang*

"Path one cleared." The owner of those shocking shots was none other than the ponytail sniper with a faint smoke flowing from the astounding futuristic Gatling machine guns on her back. And now, when an escape route was opening. The two, Ren and Nora, who were allocated for doing their significant job speedily passed through it to find the help from outside.

Weiss walked up to Lilia with an unsatisfied look. "Aaa~ Lilia, you steal my bolt."

Lilia lowered her head in apologizing. "...Sorry, I think it's better to clear the path as fast as I could."

"Never mind. H-However, thanks for your help!" After exchanging some chat, The two white and auburn ponytail girls both turned their backs away from each other to face other rampaging Grimm from different directions.

Whilst everyone was furiously fighting with those soulless monsters, the red-haired warrior was making her way to the deeper part of this forest.

'Jaune, he must be in a grave danger!' Pyrrha envisaged. She shouldn't leave him alone to follow those undependable gangsters from the beginning!

"Hey Pyrrha. Going deeper is riskier, you know? Where are you going!?" Aster ran up to her friend's side as Lilia and Rigel came to tag them along.

"Last time I saw him followed Cardin into that direction," Pyrrha spoke with a wobbly voice. She clenched her trusting spear in her palm. "We gotta hurried NOW!"

The four girls moved from their old battle spot and headed forward into the deep red dusty forest.

"Aha! Getting that JauneJaune back and teaching him a lesson not to mess with ma friend's feeling!" Rigel attempted to encourage her red-haired friend, only to receive the blaming glares telling an unspoken sentence 'It's a wrong time' from both of her teammates. "Aw okay, … let's just find him!"

Aster looked around, finding something was off. "Huh? Does anyone see Wendy?" That's right, her dear caretaker was missing again.

"Back then, that dude told us that he'll be going to find some herbs and there he left. Err...," Rigel tried calling up her memory. "EHHHH. Isn't THIS way the same direction he went on?!" the blue swordswoman gasped. "That time I didn't think that this place would be this dangerous."

Aster and Lilia seemed shocked to hear that as well, especially Aster who widened dusk-color eyes in dismay.

"WENDY!" By an unknown force, the pink jacket girl hurriedly drove herself ahead in an instant and even took the lead instead of Pyrrha. Seeing Aster got active all of sudden, her classmates tried to catch up with their swift little friend.

"Wait! Look out everyone!" Pyrrha hurled her shield, Akoúo̱, out so that her reliant partner could defend the group from a new pack of creatures of Grimm which popped out from nowhere.

Lilia glanced her keen eyes around the rows of red dusty trees. "Great. We're surrounded," she raised her modified rifle on guard. "Again."

"Dammit! Aster was out of our sight. She must get passing through this area before the Grimm flooded on our way," said Rigel. The blue swordswoman tightened a grip on her Skyclaimer, showing that she was already to fight whatever she has got. "Let's quickly end this and bring those three dummies back."

Lilia smirked. "This time I truly agree with you," her fine finger touched the trigger and then the flash of bright yellow bullet was fired out to electrify a big Beowolf. "Should we call some support?"

Pyrrha shakes her head to the sniper's words. "That won't do. Ruby and others may be busy with those Grimm at this time as well. We have to pass through these obstacles quickly."

Not waiting for the opening from them, the group of three darted themselves in to confront those creatures of Grimm with no break, even though the number of them didn't seem to decrease. Sparks from Lilia's bullets and Rigel's semblance flinged aside back and forth in their vision together with the sound of metal clashes from Rigel's and Pyrrha's weapons.

*Fwip* Lilia released the grappling hook from her weapon to catch one of the tree's branches as she swung her momentum to swiped out some obstructive Beowolves by her boots before getting herself landed on to the branch.

The precise sniper investigated the situation from upwards. When Lilia neither find any flying Grimm nor some Nevermore, she called her companions to get passing this path through the trees instead.

Rigel eagerly agreed, she immediately jumped on the nearby tree. But Pyrrha didn't, she said that she was fine more with fighting on the ground.

"Pyrrha was so tough! Even I have a little aura left," Rigel checked her present stamina on her Scroll.

"I really don't know how Aster alone can be able to beat this flock of raving monsters," Lilia said as she aimed her rifle at a Grimm's head below to help Pyrrha. "Fighting with a low-aura state is frightening for any huntsman or huntress."

"Heh, that's why we should go picking up our leader now. There's no time for staying here."

Both Rigel and Lilia rashly leapt forward from branch to branch. Up there on the tree was safer with not many Nevermore, so the two had some time to look for their missing petite leader.

"See anything?" Lilia asked her blue haired comrade. "If the sniper like you can't spot any clue, then I have nothing to say." Rigel squinted her eyes. Shortly afterwards, she noticed that there was a cluster of Ursa besieged something not far from the tree she and Lilia were staying. Maybe she has just discovered their nest. "Hey. Does the unusual swarm of Grimm count?"

"Let me see," Lilia quickly shifted her sight to the location Rigel has informed. Scanning the scene carefully, she revealed a difficult look.

"What's wrong? Ya face looks bad." Rigel grabbed her sword and hurriedly jumped off the tree after her sniper friend who has just left for the ground and ran toward the cluster of Ursa with no hesitation.

"I think I've caught a glimpse of a pink jacket! You know what I mean."

They moved closer to the scene which full of black ferocious Grimm and then, they witnessed something unbelievable.

Near the center of the crowd, there stood a huge Ursa Major with scary spiky armors and malicious red eyes that always looks hungry for any mankind who has entered in its sight. Nonetheless, that wasn't the main cause of the stunned expression on Lilia's and Rigel's pale face. Their eyes got absolutely captivated by the tiny figure at center of angry Ursa.

Standing there fearlessly in front of her spiteful enemy whose size was a lot of times larger than hers, the little pink jacket girl continued wielding her long modular glaive fast and harshly slaying off the army of her foes with no sign of exhaustion. Around her petite body was glowed up by a hazy light-pink flare. Her dusk-color eyes shined luminously with various shades of colors; pink, blue, purple, magenta. All of them kept changing and blending with each other inside her irises like a time-lapse of the evening sky. But at this moment, the bright and lively spirit in her charming eyes has completely gone absent.

* * *

**Writer's corner 10**** :**

Hello dear readers, sorry for updating this late! Here we come again with another fighting chapter. What's going on with our little protagonist!? I myself also have a super difficult time for imagining all those fighting scenes, but still suck at writing them anyway lol. Moreover, a lot have happened and the exams are approaching after me again...

**Disclaimer again :** Even though this fanfiction is involved with some minor violences and many weapons are easily obtained by the characters in these stories, people MUST carefully use discretion while reading. In real life, violences are NEVER the kind of methods to solve any problem.

Anyway, very thankful for reading my fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 11 : Little berserker

**Chapter 11 : Little berserker**

\- Back to the RWBY's side -

"Huff huff… There're too many of them!" Ruby panted after finishing off the enemies in the front of her with a big scythe named Crescent Rose, alas, the creatures of Grimm were endlessly flowing from an inner part of the forest. Due to fighting with those numerous creatures, it was undeniable that everyone's aura was significantly lessened.

While Weiss was busying with creating the glyphs to keep her teammates away from their vengeful claws, Yang moved herself into the scene to support her red-hooded little sister.

"Oh. Look, who's coming." the blondie noticed something in the distance. Ruby turned her head back and recognized the sight of someone's blond head.

"Jaune, you are back!" She ran to her blond classmate, almost feeling relieved that her friend still seemed alright. Then, she noticed the other person with dazzling silver hair. "Yeah, and Wendy too!"

"Hey guys, what the hell are you doing until now? You know, the Grimm are rampaging all over here!" Yang shot them the questions.

As Jaune was still gasping for his dear breath after running through those flock of fierce Grimm along the way just to come back to his friends' side, Wendy calmly cleared out her doubt. "We met Ren and Nora on the way to report professor Goodwitch about this emergency. They're helping professor to block the rampage, so we decided for coming ahead," The silver haired boy glanced around. "More importantly, where is Team AWLR _now_?"

"And, what about Pyrrha?" Jaune quickly raised his head up as he added Wendy's question.

"Erm… Well," Ruby appeared to be speechless. She couldn't say it directly to this blond guy that his friend has just left this area to the more dangerous place in order to find him.

"I saw Pyrrha and your teammates went into the deeper part," Yang took her sister's place and pointed her thumb backward. "They aren't back yet, I began to worry about them."

Hearing her answer, both Wendy and Jaune had a glint of shock dwelling inside their wide eyes.

"WHAT?! We have to-" Not waiting for the blond to fully process what have really happened, Wendy started rushing toward the referred direction unhesitatingly. His regular straight face was now turning to be extremely panic.

"Ah, don't forget me!" Jaune tried to cope up with the rush situation by sprinting after Wendy. At least, he had the hope that following this guy could lead him to where his redhead teammate was.

As the boys were leaving, Ruby was still dumbfounded at their sudden resolve until her half-sister tap her shoulder. "We'll go backing them up later. Now, we have to deal with this area."

"B-But Yang, Jaune can't fight well," Ruby squealed. Everyone should have known the fact that the blond boy was less capable in fighting than anyone from her class.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, from my own opinion, I think that Wendy guy alone could handle this." She has ever witnessed him taking care of many difficult things and he was surprisingly getting through them without much trouble. Therefore, she couldn't help but assume that Wendy was considered pretty dependable at some level.

"And~ Don't you believe in our vomit boy, Ruby?" she asked as she bashed her fist against an Ursai's skull.

"Of course, I believe in him!" Ruby leapt after the thrown Ursai and fired her sniper scythe to complete the blow. Her other teammates were seen confronting the creatures of Grimm in somewhere nearby. "I know we can do it. Let's wait for professor Goodwitch altogether!"

* * *

Wendy quickly gulped down an aura-restoration and kept running into the depth of the forest. His sixth sense told him that something worst was going to happen. Before reuniting with Ruby's group, both he and Jaune have already witnessed clearly with their own eyes that the deeper they went, the more danger they would face.

After a couple of minutes, they noticed a certain red haired.

"Pyrrha! Are you okay!?" Jaune darted in to check his teammate's condition.

The warrior girl turned her head back to where the familiar voice come. "Jaune... ," she looked dazed and relieved in the same time.

The time for a reunion was right, but the place wasn't right at all. At that moment, they had a loud terrifying roar as a background.

Wendy walked to the warrior girl. He had something to ask her. "Alright. Pyrrha, can you tell me the direction my team have gone?"

"They followed me into this path until we parted because Aster suddenly looked very bewildered and rushed off by her own," Pyrrha told him all the stories she has recalled. "I don't really know where she was right now, but I'm sure that she went ahead last time."

"Got it." Wendy returned a bitterly nod. Getting a piece of information he needed to know, the silver haired boy immediately left for another way.

The blond yelled after his back when he saw his classmate rashly moving out of the blue. "AARGH. Why're you running away again!?" Oh gosh, why he had to follow this impulsive fellow all of this time.

"Hey Jaune." While he was hesitating whether to go after Wendy or not, Pyrrha called out his name.

"What are we supposed to do next?"

Hell yeah, that was what on his mind right now – What really was he supposing to do in the situation like _this_. Following his runaway friend(?) was the thing his moral kept telling him to do, but… what if he run into the bigger and more dreadful Grimm or even get lost in this rusty red labyrinth? The blond Jaune got a feeling like he needed to smack his head one or more for regaining back his courage.

"Okay, okay, take your time," Pyrrha consoled her leader as she saw him turned into his over-thinking mode. "Still, we should leave this area. There are some of them in this area."

The warrior girl cautiously turned her gaze around the place. She can say from the roar that its source was at somewhere not so far away. The previous roar wasn't louder than the first one, those monsters may have encountered something before heading here.

The blond was likewise hearing the same thing. He jerked his head up to the sound. "Huh? Aren't those Team CRDL's?" Jaune made a guess.

Pyrrha frowned at his words. "Eh, you can tell... ?" Her face became a bit sullen when she heard a name of the team which she was on unfriendly terms with.

"Of course! Who can't remember his bullies' voice?!" The blond almost promptly replied. After receiving his hasty respond, her mood looked better.

"…The truth is just a while ago I thought you seemed to be too closer to them than us, Team JNPR," she softly amused. Then, A few wandering Beowolves which came out of the bush spotted them and started to attack.

*smack* "Never ever. You, Ren and Nora are always my Number one friends!" Jaune shouted. He swung his sword aside to repel the plunging Beowolf. "And also Ruby's team and team AWLR. They have done so much for me."

Pyrrha thrust her spear under its body and threw it away. She smiled with a soft chuckle, "*giggles* I'm happy to hear that."

Another wolf-like Grimm didn't wait for the two's chitchatting. It opened the wide mouth showing a long array of spiky teeth, readying for a strike.

"Watch your back!" Pyrrha slided her feet into his blind spot within a trice. The girl sent her shield out, knocking the big bad wolf off her friend's safety zone. Taking some seconds before it fell to the ground, she sprung herself forward, piercing its throat with her Miló.

"Woah…, thanks." Seeing his friend's splendid fight, Jaune couldn't remove the trace of surprise from his eyes.

The redhead warrior got herself up. She quickly set her stance behind the boy's back. "Hurry up and go to the rescue. I'll watch your back for it. The latter might have a chance to call for its pack."

"I-I understood." In fact, he really felt bad to let his female teammate cover for him instead. However, he had to accept it because he also realized his own weakness in the real fight. Jaune changed his direction to the small hill. "Well then, this way!"

Pyrrha leapt after him in no time. She could sense a bewilderment inside her leader's mind as well.

"You can trust me. I won't let my glory on the cover of those cereal boxes sink in shame!"

* * *

Meanwhile in some part of the Forever Fall, the silver haired boy kept speeding his paces through the rough path covered by the red natural decorations. Floating in the air and laying on the ground, these unique features of this forest scattered all around painting this area with their color of the thanksgiving season.

Even though he heard his two classmates yelling something at him before he left, the boy didn't let it slow down his attempt. The decision he made was clear from the very start. He should not to let outsider get meddled by his own problem.

Wendy saved some seconds for taking his breath at a random tree. Although he has already gotten his aura recovered, he was just a mere human who need enough oxygen and muscle relaxation. Cooling his head down a little, he continued his searching. With such magnificent speed and his adrenaline rush, he expected to find _her_ soon.

Red, red, red, the signature color of this forest fluttered above his head and one of the them slowly fell down, touching the tip of his nose.

Nonchalantly, the boy brushed it off with a disinterested look. He personally somehow despised this color, it reminded him of something unforgettable.

Red, red, red, this color was used to be splattered everywhere. The red liquid would be oozing on the floor and its iron stink might be leaking into the chilly air. Long hair and ghostly pale hand adorned with scarlet decor, a sole child was standing there in the middle of crimson puddles. Staring blankly at its stained hand, the child's apathetic gaze didn't even waver from that awful sight it witnessed.

Red and silver, the combination of these contrast colors befitted with each other perfectly as if it was a masterpiece of an astonishing but formidable angle.

The boy heavily stomped his feet on the pile of red leaves in front of his way. He shouldn't think about it anymore. This sinful color has _never_ suited him. All he wanted for now was to find his important companion. There was something he wouldn't wish to happen to her.

_Even so, the past couldn't be erased. _

The silver haired boy urgently came to a sudden halt as he caught a sight of his teammates. It was kind of strange. The two were posing in a steady position readying for a strike, yet their faces seemed very confused and they didn't even make a move to fight back.

Did Rigel and Lilia meet some invincible Grimm? He prolonged his eyesight further to the other side. Thus, his gleaming golden eyes went wide…

*clank* "Back off!"

Wendy threw himself in front of the brunette sniper and the blue-haired swordswoman. Rigel's and Lilia's partner in crime were holding still within their grip in order to protect their owner. The boy finally understood the reason behind his teammates' offbeat action. Parrying with his metal needles was the furious blade lashing down from the tiny girl whom he was once looking for.

The girl's dusk colored eyes remained deadly dull as she swung her glaive at Wendy. She didn't seem to be herself at all.

Nonetheless, how a pack of needles could stand a chance against the mighty force of a pole arm. In a second before his hand was going to be numb, the silver haired boy twitched his needles forthright at one side, turning the dangerous blade to the ground. He quickly stepped on its ridge and leapt forward to her direction.

Aster didn't let him keep closer to herself. She altered the pole into its nunchucks mode and flipped the boy off her weapon with a vigorous swing.

Wendy managed to land properly on the ground. "That was incredibly fast," he murmured to himself.

"Wait, couldn't ya just explain a bit 'bout this nutty situation?!" Rigel grumbled at her unexpectedly calm teammate while Lilia was busy distracting Aster by sending her a cluster of shots.

The silver haired boy glanced at her but neither respond nor spill any words, as if he was pondering over something.

*BangBangBang*

By the counter shots from their berserk leader, the three separated. Thankfully, Aster's shooting skill wasn't that good, so it was quite easy to evade them.

"Dude, don't keep ya mouth shut! We have a very SERIOUS problem here, and now we should know the truth!" The distance wasn't a hindrance to the blue-haired girl. Her voice was loud and clear, demanding the answer from him.

"Rigel is correct. We have a _right_ to know before we end here because I'm out of bullets," Lilia stated. "We are a _team_, aren't _us_?"

Wendy sighed, really, he had no point to dodge her teammates' doubtfulness. They looked genuinely concerned about Aster. "I get it. But, please take this as a secret."

The three came out from their temporary shelter. Meeting face to face with the girl, whose real identity was their teammate and leader of Team AWLR, gave them a peculiar chill.

The girl paced out and lifted up her glaive. A hazy pinkish flare wrapping around her body seemed to make herself looked more intimidating.

**"It is her _semblance_."**

* * *

**Writer's corner 11**

Haaai, writer is coming back after a big monsoon of online examination and assignments. This chapter is revealing a glimpse of our protagonist's troublesome hidden card. The Forever Fall arc don't seem to end so easily, but the next chapter will be the last of this arc and we'll start the next arc soon. Right now, I have both good and bad news.

Let's start with the good one first! I have already made some illustration for my fanfiction and planned to post them on somewhere else (maybe?). The thing is I don't have many accounts on internet hahaha…

And what is the bad news? The bad news is I have to say bye-bye to my summer vacation… That means my free time is decreased because the new semester will start sooner due to an outbreak in the place where I have lived. However, _I don't have any plan to drop this fanfiction_. I will just update the new chapter super late though…

Lastly, I hope everyone to stay safe (hopefully, at home). We have to pass this crisis together. Little Aster and her co are cheering you from this side!


End file.
